DE TAL PALO, TAL ASTILLA
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Algunos años han pasado, todos nuestros personajes han crecido y han formado su propia familia. Definitivamente el ser papá no es algo tan sencillo como parece, en especial si los niños tienden a heredar ciertas virtudes y ciertos defectos de sus padres.
1. Introducción

**RANMA ½ ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

"**De tal palo, tal astilla"**

INTRODUCCIÓN

Dicen que el tiempo es lo único que los humanos no hemos podido controlar, si bien lo medimos, lo marcamos, lo aprovechamos y lo perdemos, pero nunca lo detenemos. El tiempo, gran manipulador. Las horas tediosas y aburridas parecen transcurrir tan lento que no podemos entender cómo se van tan deprisa cuando vivimos algún instante agradable ¿No es cierto?

Los años se escapan de nuestras manos con tal delicadeza que pareciera que no lo notamos y sólo en el momento en que vemos a los niños convertidos en adultos, es cuando nacen los deseos de colocar algo pesado sobre sus cabezas para impedir que siguieran creciendo, pero lamentable o afortunadamente, no hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla.

Estos y más nostálgicos pensamientos entraban y salían de la mente de Nodoka Saotome, quien a un lado de su esposo, observaba orgullosa el enlace matrimonial de su único hijo. Se veía tan apuesto y varonil, con sus 19 años intactos, su característica trenza, su misma sonrisa pícara y una mirada ligeramente nerviosa dirigida hacia el sacerdote, quien no hacía más que, con libro en mano, dirigir la ceremonia. A un costado del ojiazul se encontraba la novia, cuyos caireles azulados acentuaban su fino rostro, además de que su radiante sonrisa parecía iluminar la iglesia entera, el vestido blanco occidental que portaba, además de hacer un espectacular contraste con el esmoquin del novio, acentuaba su figura, haciéndola lucir atractivamente elegante.

La parroquia estaba a reventar, claro, nadie en Nerima iba a perderse de la unión de tan peculiar pareja. Después de casi cuatro años de peleas, persecuciones, prometidas locas, pretendientes insistentes, explosiones, tejados destruidos, gatos gigantes, ancianos depravados, maldiciones desesperantes y artistas marciales poderosos, POR FIN, el compromiso Saotome-Tendo culminaba, para dar paso al matrimonio Saotome-Tendo.

-El matrimonio es sin duda uno de los pasos más importantes que darán en su vida –decía el sacerdote con gran entusiasmo –Por lo tanto confío en que el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro, sea más fuerte que los obstáculos que se les presentarán en el futuro...

El padre continuaba con su discurso al mismo tiempo que Akane y Ranma intercambiaban discretas miradas entre ellos, la pequeña Tendo no podía ocultar ese brillo en sus ojos al ver que finalmente sería la esposa del hombre al que tanto tiempo se tardó en expresar sus sentimientos, estaba feliz, completamente feliz. Mientras tanto, en los orbes azules existía una extraña mezcla de alegría y ¿nervios?, ¿Ranma Saotome nervioso?, sí, claro que sí, tanto, que le sorprendía no haberse petrificado en cuanto vio a Akane entrado del brazo de Soun a la iglesia. Él quería casarse, era más que obvio el amor que sentía por la peliazul, pero jamás se imaginó que el síndrome del "Novio histérico" le fuera a pegar de esa manera, no era algo que se atreviera a admitir alguna vez, pero sentía unas nauseas terribles revolviéndole el estómago, incluso pensaba que si el sacerdote no se apresuraba con el dichoso discurso, terminaría vomitando de tantas ansias.

-Bueno…–dijo el cura lentamente, parecía que aquel hombre tenía caracoles en la boca de tan despacio que pronunciaba las palabras –Hemos llegado a la parte cumbre de ésta ceremonia

-¡Al fin! –gritó Ranma aliviado llamando la atención de todos los invitados

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane dirigiéndole una mirada asesina -¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-¿Qué? –dijo él en un tono inocente –Fue un discurso bastante largo

-¡No es posible que hasta en nuestra boda te comportes como un inmaduro!

-¡¿A quién le dices inmaduro, niña testaruda?!

-¡Urrgg, eres desesperante! –Akane colocó sus manos en su cintura mientras una enorme vena se formaba en su frente

-¡¿Yo desesperante?, JA, tu tampoco eres una perita en dulce!

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?!

-¡Pero si eres tú quien está gritando, Akane!,

-¡No me hables como si fuera una retrasada mental!

-¡No es posible, todavía no estamos casados y ya estas como loca!

-¡Raaaannmaaaa!

La discusión continuó por un par de minutos más, los novios discutían como si nadie los estuviera observando. Akane mantenía su rostro enrojecido y con su puño amenazaba a Ranma quien se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Los invitados los miraban con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas, algunos con rostros sorprendidos y perplejos, otros indignados y molestos y otros disfrutando del divertido entretenimiento. Al parecer, la pareja era la misma de siempre, parecía como si las discusiones y las riñas fuesen una forma bastante extraña de demostrarse todo ese cariño que se tenían, de acuerdo, eso era una cosa, pero pelear en plena boda ya era el colmo.

-Po…por favor… -dijo el sacerdote con voz temerosa, durante la discusión, el pobre cura se había persignado más de una vez al escuchar tantas amenazas y gritos por parte de ambos novios, no podía apartar de su rostro la expresión de espanto, en toda su vida, nunca había visto cosa igual –S-si me… si me permiten…continuaré la…la ceremonia

Al escuchar al padre, Akane y Ranma pararon de discutir sintiendo los cientos de pares de ojos observándolos, enseguida, ambos enrojecieron de vergüenza y recuperando la compostura, regresaron su total atención al frente.

-Bi…bien… -comenzó el cura –Espero que después de éste incidente podamos continuar la ceremonia en santa paz…como estaba diciendo, hemos llegado a la parte principal de ésta celebración…Así que yo te pregunto a tí, Akane Tendo, aceptas a…

-¡Espere! -gritó una voz interrumpiendo la frase y provocando un gesto de frustración tanto en el sacerdote como en los novios

-¡Nabiki, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?! –exclamó la peliazul viendo cómo su hermana, elegantemente vestida, se acercaba al altar y le entregaba una hoja de papel al cura

-Tranquilos, hermanita, cuñadito, me pareció que para ustedes los votos matrimoniales deberían ser…especiales

-Pe…pero, señorita, ¿está usted segura de esto? -leía la hoja con incredulidad

-Usted léalos padre, léalos –dijo la mediana de las Tendo guiñando un ojo y volviendo a su asiento

-Esto es…completamente inesperado pero…continuaremos…aquí vamos, decía yo… ¿Akane Tendo aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en todo momento… -el hombre hablaba lento y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, en ese momento sacó la hoja entregada por Nabiki y después de aclararse la garganta, comenzó a leer el contenido –no golpearlo demasiado…ni hacerlo atravesar el techo sin razón alguna y… no envenenarlo con alguno de los platillos que cocines…hasta que la muerte los separe?

Akane giró su cabeza dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora hacia su hermana quien sólo se limitó a sonreír traviesamente y encogerse de hombros, a su vez, todos los invitados observaban con asombro, mientras que Ranma sólo chocó su mano contra su frente.

-Amm ehh yo… -balbuceó la peliazul ante tan inhabitual proposición, pero al final de todo, era con su Ranma con quien se casaba y no podía de ninguna manera rechazarlo –Sí, sí acepto

-Muy bien…ahora tú jovencito –el cura miró a Ranma limpiándose el sudor que comenzaba a brotar de su frente –Entre más rápido acabemos con esto, mejor…bien, ¿Ranma Saotome, aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel en todo momento… -el anciano se ajustó los lentes y respirando hondo, continuó leyendo lo escrito por Nabiki –rescatarla de todos los demonios, hechiceros, príncipes y locos artistas marciales que intenten secuestrarla… pelear siempre por ella… y tratar de ser paciente en cuanto a su carácter y sus celos…hasta que la muerte los separe?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ranma atolondrado

-Por la cruz de Cristo, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día –dijo el padre al mismo tiempo que Akane le daba un codazo a Ranma haciéndolo reaccionar

-Ehh sí…claro, acepto

-Excelente –exclamó el sacerdote impaciente por que todo eso finalizara, entonces alzó la voz dirigiéndose a los invitados –¿Existe alguien que sabe de algún motivo que impida que ésta unión se realice?... que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre.

Tanto Akane como Ranma casi se rompen el cuello de tan rápido que giraron su cabeza para poder ver cada uno de los rostros de los invitados, esa preguntó les asustó a ambos. A pesar de que estaban conscientes de que finalmente, cada uno pudo aclararse con sus respectivos "admiradores", no pudieron evitar sentirse perturbados al pensar que aun así, alguien pudiese interponerse en su tan esperado enlace, después de todo y teniendo la desastrosa experiencia de la primera boda fallida algunos años atrás, toda Nerima estaba acostumbrada a que lo inesperado se presentara hasta en el evento más cuidadosamente planeado por aquella familia.

Pero nadie habló. Al contrario, los novios pudieron ver claras y sinceras sonrisas por parte de todos los presentes. Sus miradas recorrieron fugazmente a algunos invitados específicos. Primero a los Kuno, Kodachi se veía tranquila, sonreía con arrogancia tratando de presumir el costoso y revelador vestido dorado que portaba, Tatewaki también parecía alegre, sobre todo después de haberse comprometido con Nabiki, de eso ya se harían cinco meses. Ambos, en especial la mediana de las Tendo, querían terminar la universidad para poder contraer sagrado matrimonio. Ranma y Akane también estudiaban pero al parecer, la impaciencia de Soun y de Genma por ver las dos escuelas de combate unidas, ya no se podía controlar. Por otro lado, la mayor de las hermanas ya se encontraba casada, no con otro más que con el Dr. Tofú obviamente, ese par ya llevaba casi tres años de feliz matrimonio, incluso en ese momento, Kasumi sostenía en sus piernas a un pequeño niño de no más de dos años.

Ranma dirigió su mirada a una persona en específico, su más fiel seguidora. Shampoo estaba atenta a la ceremonia y casi dejó escapar una pequeña risita al ver la angustia en los ojos azules del novio quien la veía con insistencia, ante esto, la amazona sonrió más, dando a entender que no tenía de nada de qué preocuparse. Hacía un par de años, ella no hubiera dudado en responder inmediatamente a aquella pregunta que hizo el sacerdote, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Shampoo ya estaba más que casada ¿con quién?, no es sorpresa que la respuesta sea Mousse, la boda de los jóvenes chinos había sido un par de meses antes. Al parecer, el tiempo se las había arreglado para hacer ver a la amazona que tal vez no tenía el amor que su capricho tanto quería, pero sí el amor que le correspondía, y sin duda Mousse era el indicado. Sin mencionar que la abuela también estaba muy satisfecha, tanto, que tomó la decisión de que ella y sus chicos permanecerían de manera permanente en Japón, visitando China de vez en vez, por eso mismo, se propuso junto con el Dr. Tofu fabricar la cura para quienes estuvieran bajo una de las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, y tras meses enteros de trabajo, dicho remedio logró dar buenos resultados.

Libres al fin de la fastidiosa maldición, todos pudieron continuar con normalidad sus vidas. Es un decir, ya que algunos como Ryoga, todavía tenía cierto problema con las direcciones. Afortunadamente logró llegar a tiempo para la boda de dos de sus más queridos amigos, así es, Ranma y Ryoga ya eran amigos en toda la extensión de la palabra y aunque fue a Ryoga a quién más le costó aceptar el hecho de que Akane no sería para él, decidió dejar de lamentarse, dejar que los años curasen sus heridas y hacer algo de provecho con su vida, así que sin dejar de practicar del todo las artes marciales, también asistía a la universidad. Él no tenía novia pero muchos de sus amigos y conocidos apostaban que al final terminaría con Ukyo. Ella también estudiaba, quería ser una chef profesional y el hecho de que fue la primera prometida en deshacer su compromiso con Ranma, le abrió muchas puertas y nuevas posibilidades, ahora observaba la celebración con su mejor sonrisa, sintiéndose alegre al presenciar la boda de su mejor amigo y de que por fin las circunstancias estaban como eran convenientes, como debían ser, totalmente equilibradas.

Al estar todo tranquilo después de las miradas furtivas que la pareja de novios dirigió a sus invitados, Ranma y Akane liberaron el aire que había en sus pulmones con total despreocupación, entonces miraron al sacerdote y sonrieron.

-Perfecto, ya que no existe ningún impedimento…entonces, adelante con los anillos –dijo el cura recuperando el aliento después de tan tenso momento, y en cuanto las argollas estuvieron colocadas, el hombre habló de nuevo –Bien, ahora Ranma y Akane, yo los declaro…marido y mujer…ahora jovencito besa a la novia y demos por terminado este asunto.

A pesar de la indiferente conclusión del ya muy exasperado sacerdote, Ranma hizo lo que le indicaron. Se acercó un paso a su "esposa", colocó delicadamente ambas manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de Akane y posó sus labios sobre los de ella lentamente, al principio un sutil y dulce rose para luego ser algo más profundo, los brazos de la peliazul rodearon el cuello de su "marido" para después sentir recorrer su rostro una discreta lágrima que Ranma limpió de inmediato. Muy a su pesar ambos tuvieron que separarse al escuchar el ensordecedor aplauso que hacía un eco increíble dentro de la iglesia.

Ranma y Akane observaron nuevamente los rostros de su familia y demás invitados mientras tomados de la mano recorrían el largo pasillo para llegar a la salida de la parroquia. El ojiazul pudo ver a su madre con un orgullo incontenible en su sonrisa, también rodó los ojos al ver a su padre y a su "tío Soun" ambos abrazados y derramando mares de lágrimas de felicidad como si fueses un par de magdalenas, el maestro Happosai también estaba ahí con una botella de sake bajo su brazo, además de que todos sus amigos e incluso a algunos anteriores rivales, se acercaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Después de unas cuantas fotografías, los recién casados subieron a una costosa limosina, cortesía de los Kuno, que los llevaría hasta el dojo, donde se llevaría a cabo la gran fiesta.

Al estar a bordo del elegante auto, Ranma y Akane se miraron fijamente, ya ninguno estaba nervioso, más bien, los dos se sentían completos, emocionados, felices.

-Lo logramos –dijo Ranma recargando su espalda al asiento sin soltar la mano de la peliazul

-Si Ranma, por fin estamos casados –Akane pronunció estas palabras sintiendo ciertas cosquillas en sus labios –Aunque…esto apenas comienza

-Vamos Akane –exclamó Ranma obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla y mirándola con una enorme sonrisa -¿Qué podría salir mal?...

**Continuará….**

**Hola de nuevo, no saben el gusto que me da estar de vuelta con ustedes con una nueva historia, ya me había desaparecido del fandom hace meses, y seguramente las personas que ya antes han leído alguno de mis trabajos, se pueden estar preguntando ¿qué rayos está haciendo esta chica empezando un nuevo fic si todavía no termina los otros que tiene?, lo que sucede es que esta historia ya tenía mucho tiempo de estar rondando en mi cabeza y no pude evitar comenzarla, pero no se preocupen, para todos aquellos que siguen "Un nuevo sol", tenía la historia en modo de "stand by" por un terrible bloqueo que tuve, pero pronto tendrán POR FIN el nuevo capítulo, lo prometo.**

**Pasando a éste nuevo fanfic ¿Qué les pareció? Apenas fue la introducción, en el primer capítulo la trama avanzará unos cuantos añitos en el futuro, veremos a nuestros personajes en la nueva faceta del matrimonio y además siendo padres, es decir que conoceremos nuevos personajes y nuevas situaciones que girarán en torno a ellos.**

**Muchas gracias, ya sabes que sus opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san**


	2. Capítulo 1 Nueva generación

"**De tal palo, tal astilla" **

Algunos años después…

CAPITULO I "NUEVA GENERACIÓN"

-Ssshhh, silencio Ranma, no hagas ruido

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilízate

Los dos caminaban con cautela tratando de que sus pisadas no hicieran ni el menor sonido, el cuarto al que entraban apenas era iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana que se colaban ente las delgadas cortinas de la ventana, Akane y Ranma habían abierto la puerta con extremo sigilo, teniendo el suficiente cuidado de no tropezar con todo el desorden que había en el suelo, especialmente él, quien caminaba estando descalzo, a diferencia de ella quien llevaba puestas unas pantuflas rosadas que amortiguaban sus pasos.

-Ahh, vaya, a este cuarto sí que le hace falta una buena limpieza – dijo el ojiazul entre la semioscuridad esquivando algunas prendas de ropa, zapatos, e incluso restos de comida que yacían por doquier.

-Le he dicho mil veces que levante sus cosas, pero no hace caso –susurró ella sujetando con firmeza lo que llevaba en las manos, tenía cuidado de no tropezar con el largo camisón que traía puesto, no quería que aquello que sostenía terminase estrellado en el piso.

Siguieron avanzando con suma cautela, atravesando la habitación entera hasta llegar a estar justo al frente del borde de la cama, en la cual se podía ver perfectamente a alguien durmiendo profundamente, en ese momento, la pareja se detuvo y observó por unos segundos los alborotados mechones de cabello que sobresalían entre las cobijas.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Ranma en voz baja mirando de forma impaciente a su esposa, ella asintió ligeramente, y le dedicó a su vez una sonrisa traviesa –Muy bien…a la cuenta de tres

-Uno…

-Dos…

-Tres…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo usando un tono armonioso lleno de entusiasmo

La persona dormida comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente al escuchar el pequeño alarido que se había producido en su cuarto, se sentó en el centro de la cama, se estiró perezosamente haciendo a un lado las mantas, frotó sus párpados con una mano y vió con alegría a aquel par que tenía enfrente, un brillo especial cruzó por su expectante mirada y sonrió con muchísima emoción.

Ranma igualmente dibujó una expresión muy alegre en su rostro, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó un poco más, tomó asiento también y abrazó con intenso cariño a su pequeño hijo.

-Muchas felicidades Kei –mencionó reflejando destellos de orgullo paternal en su mirada

-Gracias papá –dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie en la cama dando algunos saltitos acompañados de risas –¡Hoy cumplo 10 años… hoy cumplo 10 años… ahora ya soy un niño grande!

-Anda cariño, pide un deseo –habló ahora Akane acercándole la tarta de chocolate que sostenía en las manos, el niño sopló las velas para luego probar un poco del merengue con su dedo índice y sonreír, ese sabor era su favorito.

Kei Saotome era el nombre del único hijo del artista marcial y de la menor de las Tendo, era un chiquillo realmente encantador, tenía una piel clara, cosa que hacía resaltar de forma increíble sus grandes y pícaros ojos azules, idénticos a los de Ranma, su cabello era corto, ligeramente ondulado y de un color igualmente azulado casi tirándole a negro, justo como el de Akane. El pequeño era delgado y alto para su edad, era de esperarse ya que se pasaba la mitad del día en el dojo junto con su padre, de quien se esforzaba por aprender casi todo.

-Oye papá, y ahora que ya soy mayor… -el niño hablaba con entusiasmo mientras subía a la espalda de Ranma estando él todavía sentado en la cama -¿me enseñarás el "truco de las castañas"? ¿Si? ¿Si?

-Aun no, Kei, todavía no estás listo –dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole a su hijo quien bajó de la cama, se colocó frente al joven adulto.

-¿Por qué no? –Kei se acercó, se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada suplicante –Tú me dijiste que cuando creciera, podría aprender esa técnica

-Lo sé, y no lo he olvidado pero me parece que necesitas más entrenamiento

-Yo no necesito entrenar más papá, soy muy fuerte y quiero pelear tal y como tú lo haces

Akane dejó escapar una risita ante lo dicho por su pequeño hijo, sin duda estaba viendo la viva imagen del ego Saotome. Ranma suspiró, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y revolvió su cabello, mientras que Kei fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Él quería demostrar que no era débil, que ya había crecido lo suficiente y que podía ser igual de bueno que su padre, ése era su mayor deseo, ser igual que el más famoso artista marcial de Nerima. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ser el hijo del gran Ranma Saotome, toda su vida había crecido oyendo los rumores de las legendarias batallas que su padre tuvo que enfrentar cuando era apenas un adolescente, lo que Kei hubiese dado por estar ahí y ver a Ranma en acción. Por lo que ahora le resultaba difícil conformarse únicamente con recibir entrenamientos en el dojo junto con los demás alumnos, con su papá como su sensei.

-Pronto lo harás

-¿Pero cuándo?, yo ya estoy listo, sé que puedo hacerlo

-En cuanto venzas a tu madre en un entrenamiento –dijo Ranma con una pícara sonrisa observando a Akane. Kei colocó una expresión neutral en rostro, había visto a su mamá entrenar en un par de ocasiones, y por lo que muchas veces había podido escuchar de sus tíos, ella también era bastante buena.

-Pero…pero…pero…

-No te preocupes cariño, tu padre tampoco ha podido vencerme –dijo Akane sonriéndole con dulzura al chiquillo

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –exclamó Ranma poniéndose de pie –El hecho de que yo siempre te deje ganar es diferente

-Si claro –Akane alzó una ceja –No hagas caso hijo, parece que a éste hombre le cuesta aceptar la derrota ante una mujer

-¡Cómo voy a aceptar algo que nunca ha pasado!

-¡Claro que sí, admítelo!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡No es cierto!

Kei simplemente rodó los ojos con desesperación, a veces sus padres se comportaban como unos niños pequeños en lugar de como el par de adultos que ya eran.

-¡OIGAN! -pegó un grito captando la atención de aquellos dos -¿Qué pasará conmigo entonces?... ¿Podré aprender el "truco de las castañas" papá?

-No estás preparado aún para esa técnica tan avanzada… pero haremos algo –Ranma bajó al nivel del chico y lo sujetó de los hombros –Yo prometo aumentar el nivel de tu entrenamiento si tu prometes ser paciente en cuanto a tus lecciones y no precipitarte ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho –dijo el pequeño ojiazul con sus ojos brillándole de emoción y cerrando el acuerdo con un apretón de manos

-Sé que tienes mucho potencial Kei, aprendes muy rápido, no debes preocuparte, no por nada eres mi hijo –mencionó guiñando un ojo

-Sí y seguramente será igual de modesto que tú –rió la peliazul con sarcasmo mientras recogía algunas prendas sucias del piso, para luego dirigirse a su pequeño –Bien, ahora Kei apresúrate, ve a bañarte que se te hará tarde para el colegio

-Ahh mamá, ¿tengo que ir?, es mi cumpleaños –dijo el pequeño con tono de fastidio

-Lo siento jovencito, pero la escuela es la escuela –mencionó ella, el niño vió a su padre como esperando algo de apoyo pero Akane amenazó a su esposo con una mirada y Ranma no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros, sonreírle a su hijo y salir de la habitación con paso lento –Ánimo cielo, seguramente tus amigos querrán darte un abrazo, además recuerda que ésta tarde es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¡Es cierto!

-De acuerdo, ahora date prisa y baja a desayunar, tus abuelos te están esperando

Akane acabó de hablar y salió de la alcoba rumbo a la cocina. Kei obedeció y en un santiamén estuvo fuera de la ducha y vestido con el uniforme de la primaria de Nerima, bajó las escaleras en un par de saltos y corrió rumbo al comedor donde tres sonrientes adultos mayores lo recibieron con efusivos abrazos y felicitaciones. Los Saotome-Tendo seguían en la misma casa, donde contentos vivían Ranma, Akane y Kei acompañados de los abuelos Soun, Genma y Nodoka, incluso el maestro Happosai continuaba allí, casi con su mismo aspecto, ¿Cómo hacían él y Cologne para vivir por cientos de años y además manteniéndose fuertes?, nadie lo sabía, pero al menos se podía decir que aunque el maestro seguía siendo un pervertido y holgazán, se limitaba a comportarse un poco mejor.

-¡Mi pequeño! –gritó Nodoka recibiendo a Kei con un gran beso en la mejilla, la mujer no había cambiado en nada, quizá unas cuantas canas se podían ver en su cabello pero su dulzura era la misma y aquel niño era su adoración.

-¿Qué le parece, Saotome?, cómo ha crecido nuestro nieto –dijo Soun estando frente a la mesa junto a su viejo amigo, ese par tampoco había cambiado, se podían ver más arrugas en sus rostros pero eso era todo.

-Justamente le iba a decir lo mismo, Tendo…mírelo, en poco tiempo será todo un hombre –respondió Genma haciendo sentir a Kei muy importante

-Ven aquí chico y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo –volvió a hablar el señor Tendo para enseguida recibir dicho gesto

-No te olvides de mí, que yo soy el abuelo que más te quiere –dijo Saotome lanzando una pequeña carcajada. Kei también admiraba mucho a aquellos dos y qué decir de ellos, quienes consentían y querían sobremanera al chiquillo.

Justo en ese momento apareció el maestro Happosai cantando "Happy Birthday to you" haciendo reír al niño para después recibir sus felicitaciones. Sorprendentemente, en cuanto Kei nació se ganó inmediatamente el corazón del anciano, quien estaba dispuesto a convertir al chico en un discípulo leal y respetable, al contrario de sus tres anteriores alumnos, que según Happosai resultaron decepcionantes.

-Ya me voy a la escuela –anunció Kei después de comer el desayuno especial que le había preparado su abuela

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias mamá, me encontraré con Liang en el camino

-De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día

El pequeño tomó su mochila, se despidió de su familia y salió rumbo a la primaria. Mientras tanto Akane y Nodoka, saldrían de compras para poder tener todo listo para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que se llevaría a cabo en el dojo, Soun y Genma como siempre se quedaron jugando shogi, el maestro se dispuso a ver televisión y Ranma salió hacia su trabajo, el ojiazul había estudiado administración, ya saben, para poder llevar un control sobre el dojo y las ganancias que llegaran, idea de Nabiki.

Kei caminaba a paso lento, no le agradaba el hecho de ir al colegio precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, a decir verdad, no le agradaba asistir ningún día, pero en fin, nada podía hacer al respecto. Avanzaba con la cabeza hacia el pavimento, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ranma, sonrió, tenía confianza en que pronto podría ser tan bueno como su padre, la idea le entusiasmó mucho, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Kei!... ¡Kei!... ¡Espérame! –dijo una voz infantil. El pequeño ojiazul giró su cabeza y observó a alguien acercarse.

Quien corría hacia él era un niño alto, delgado y de expresión audaz, tenía unos ojos poco comunes, de un color verde azulado y ligeramente ocultos por unos anteojos delgados y redondos que le daban un sutil aire intelectual, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de éste chiquillo, era su cabello, el cual era corto, lacio y de un tono fuerte de púrpura ¿ya saben de quién es hijo?

-Hola Liang –dijo Kei saludando con la mano a su mejor amigo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritó emocionado el pequeño chino dándole un ligero y suave golpe en el hombro

-Je gracias, cuatro ojos –mencionó con una sonrisa burlona, ese apodo era su favorito ya que sabía que molestaba a Liang

-Oh vamos, no me digas que vas a empezar con tus bromas tan temprano –dijo Liang regresándole la misma expresión -no me provoques o no te daré tu regalo en tu fiesta

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas –respondió al mismo tiempo en que ambos reanudaban el camino.

-Mejor cuéntame, ¿ya convenciste a tu papá para que te enseñe el "truco de las castañas"?, llevas presumiendo eso desde que te conozco –que prácticamente era de toda la vida

-No, aún no –suspiró con desgano –Dice que todavía necesito entrenar más

-Ahh te entiendo –Liang caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme –Mi padre tampoco ha querido decirme el secreto de las armas ocultas…me pregunto cómo hará para llevar tantos artefactos escondidos en su túnica, yo apenas puedo con siete.

-¿Qué pasa con estos papás de hoy? –preguntó Kei compartiendo su frustración con su amigo, los dos tenían la misma edad, Liang era mayor por unos cuantos meses, pero ambos eran hijos únicos por lo que solían entenderse bien.

-No tengo la menor idea, ni siquiera la bisabuela Cologne ha querido mostrarme verdaderas tácticas de combate

-Lo sé, es todo tan injusto

-En fin, creo que no tenemos más opción que esperar

-Pronto Liang… pronto tú y yo seremos los mejores guerreros de Japón –el chico Saotome alzó la voz en una entonación triunfal

-Pues guerreros o no, es mejor que nos demos prisa o la profesora Mihara nos castigará por llegar tarde a clase

-Está bien… ¿Una carrera hasta la escuela? –el brillo en los ojos azules delataban el espíritu competitivo de Kei, pero el chico de lentes no se quedaba atrás.

-En sus marcas…

-Listos…

-¡Fuera! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo para después salir disparados en la misma dirección.

El par de niños corría a gran velocidad por la avenida dejando una gran nube de polvo a su paso, era bastante obvio que ninguno quería perder, así que ambos incrementaban considerablemente su velocidad a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Ya faltaban pocos metros para estar al frente de la entrada del colegio, los dos chiquillos estaban muy parejos, no se sabía exactamente quien ganaría, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocar el asta de la bandera que estaba justo a un lado de la enorme puerta, una profesora salió de la nada atravesándose en el camino de los chicos, quienes sin poder frenar a tiempo, chocaron estrepitosamente con dicha mujer estampándose los tres contra el piso, bajo la observación de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio, quienes sin pensarlo se acercaron para ver de cerca el incidente.

-¡Eso fue genial! –exclamó Kei poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa

-¡Fue un empate! –gritó ahora Liang también levantándose

-¿Cómo dices?, claro que no, yo gané la carrera

-¿Estás loco?, en todo caso yo iba más adelantado que tú

-No digas tonterías, si tú eres más lento que una tortuga

-Por supuesto que no, además…

Los dos niños siguieron discutiendo estando rodeados por más chiquillos que también argumentaban por quién había sido el vencedor de aquella competencia, eso, hasta que un par de leves quejidos se dejaron oír.

-Aaauu…ahhh –exclamó la maestra desde el suelo sin que casi nadie le prestara mucha atención hasta ese momento

-Pro…profesora Mihara –musitaron al mismo tiempo Kei y Liang con caras de susto al dirigir sus miradas hacia abajo, al parecer al estar discutiendo, ninguno de los dos recordó el pequeñísimo detalle de haber chocado con su profesora titular, una mujer cascarrabias de unos 50 años que en esos momentos trataba de ponerse de pie.

-SAO-TO-ME…LI-ANG –hablaba despacio con una mano en su cabeza mirándolos histéricamente -¡¿ACASO TRATAN DE MATARME?!

-No…no…profesora…fue un…accidente –dijo Liang ayudando a poner de pie a la despeinada mujer

-Si…nosotros…sólo…estábamos…jugando

-¡¿Jugando?! –gritó la maestra asustando a todos los alumnos que observaban -¡A la escuela no se viene a jugar!

-Lo lamentamos mucho, profesora –mencionó Kei haciendo una reverencia

-¡Pues lo van a lamentar más!, ¡Ustedes dos estarán en detención en cuanto finalice el día!

-¡Qué!...pero…pero

-¡Nada de peros! –dijo tomándolos a ambos por las orejas, uno en cada mano -¡Ahora, hagan el favor de acompañarme al salón de clases!

Lo sucedido con la profesora y sus dos compañeros ya era una divertida noticia que rápidamente se difundió por toda la escuela, especialmente en el salón de cuarto de primaria, ya que no sólo la maestra Mihara era la titular de aquel grupo, sino que además los dos protagonistas de aquel suceso también eran miembros de aquel salón.

En cuanto la puerta del aula se abrió, los alumnos tuvieron que contener una carcajada al ver a su profesora totalmente desarreglada y raspada, trayendo a rastras consigo a Kei y a Liang. Antes de entrar de lleno al salón, la mujer dijo que iría inmediatamente a la enfermería por una pastilla para los nervios, momento en que todos los compañeros rodearon al par de ojiazules estallando en risas y bromas. Así pasaron algunos minutos y después de que aquel aquelarre se calmara, cada quien se reunió con sus distintos amigos para continuar conversando mientras la maestra regresaba. Kei y Liang se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos asientos, los cuales se encontraban al lado del de otra de sus amigas.

-Vaya forma de comenzar tu cumpleaños, Kei-chan –dijo la niña dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Kei y otra más a Liang, quien ante esto inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-La maestra es una exagerada, no fue para tanto –mencionó el pequeño Saotome cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír a su amiga

-Eso creo, pero ya saben cómo es la profesora Mihara, supongo que los habrá castigado

-Así es, ahora tendremos que quedarnos en detención después de las clases –dijo Kei con fastidio

-Qué lástima…pero alégrate, después de todo es tu cumpleaños…ahh por cierto, ¡Felicidades! –exclamó ella para después darle un gran y efusivo abrazo, Kei no hizo más que ponerse un poco nervioso ante la reacción de su amiga y Liang no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño.

-Gra…gracias, Akemi-chan

Akemi Hibiki, ese era el nombre completo de aquella encantadora niña. Su cabello era largo y castaño al igual que el de Ukyo, y tenía unos expresivos ojos color miel casi tirándole a verdes, justo como los de Ryoga, además de ser lo suficientemente alta y delgada. Era un tanto distraída y algo mandona, pero al ser ella un año menor que sus dos amigos, siempre trataba de mostrarse muy decidida, lo que sorprendentemente contrarrestaba con su noble y gentil forma de ser.

Después de unos cuantos momentos más, la profesora regresó al salón, ordenó que todo el mundo guardara silencio y sacaran sus cuadernos para enseguida dar comienzo con la clase, que para la desgracia de la mayoría, resultó ser matemáticas. Tres aburridas horas más transcurrieron sin contratiempos y justo a las 11:30 de la mañana sonó la campana anunciando el descanso, todos los alumnos salieron como flechas fuera del salón para dirigirse al patio, al jardín o a la cafetería para tomar su almuerzo y el trío de amigos no fue la excepción, los chicos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol para empezar a comer.

-¿Qui…quieres un…un dulce Akemi? –dijo Liang sosteniendo con mano temblorosa una bolsa con caramelos, ofreciéndole uno a la niña.

-Muchas gracias, Liang-kun –ella sonrió y tomó la golosina, el chico de anteojos simplemente se tornó rojo como una manzana. Kei no pudo más que rodar los ojos, no entendía por qué su amigo se comportaba de esa manera al estar cerca de Akemi. Él también era su amigo, conversaba siempre con ella y no por eso actuaba tan extraño como Liang.

-Yo también quiero uno –gritó el pequeño Saotome metiendo su mano a la bosa de dulces sintiéndose algo ofendido por no haberle ofrecido también a él.

-¿Y bien, Kei-chan? –dijo Akemi con una expresión traviesa -¿Qué se siente ser un año más viejo?

-Ojalá fuera mayor –habló con la boca llena de comida –Así mi padre podría entrenar conmigo de verdad

-Yo pienso que cualquier entrenamiento es válido, así ganas más habilidad

-Ja, eso lo dices porque eres una chica y por lo tanto no tomas en serio las artes marciales

-¡Claro que las tomo en serio!...No olvides que yo también asisto con ustedes a las clases que da tu papá en el dojo –mencionó la chiquilla cruzándose de brazos –Además soy bastante buena

-Es cierto, lo eres –se burló el ojiazul –para ser una niña

-¡Yo puedo vencerte en cualquier momento! –gritó Akemi muy molesta, apreciaba mucho a su amigo, pero odiaba cuando Kei hacía eso, cuando la subestimaba sólo por ser una chica

-¡Pues no lo creo!

-¡¿Y por qué no?!... ¡Tú no eres el único con padres que saben artes marciales, los míos también son expertos!

-No voy a pelear contigo –dijo Kei con la misma mirada arrogante de Ranma -¡Yo no peleo con niñitas!

-Ya Kei, deja de comportarte como un tonto

-Tú no te metas, cuatro ojos –el ojiazul volvía a comer mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con ojos asesinos

-Yo…yo…creo que eres muy buena…en las artes marciales Akemi-chan –dijo Laing volviendo a enrojecer al recibir otra linda sonrisa por parte de la chica, mientras que el otro chico masticaba indiferente.

-¡Con que aquí estas cumpleañero! –dijo una voz aguda, Kei giró su cabeza y distinguió dos figuras femeninas acercándose a donde estaban los tres amigos -¡Acércate para que te dé tu abrazo, primito!

-Na…Nakuru…me… asfixias –musitó mientras la chica lo ahogaba con su abrazo

-¡Muchas felicidades querido Kei! –gritó la otra niña con una increíblemente encantadora sonrisa

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, llevamos horas buscándote… -dijo una de las jovencitas mientras tomaban asiento junto a los otros chicos, las recién llegadas lucían mayores que ellos, quizá uno o dos años más.

-Tranquila Nakuru, aquí estamos

-¿Sabes?, me muero por darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, estoy segura de que el mío será el mejor de todos –dijo con aires de grandeza sacudiendo su ondulado, corto y negro cabello –Ayer Sasuke me acompañó a comprarlo, ya verás que te va a encantar, fuimos a más de cinco tiendas, pero creo que encontré el obsequio indicado, incluso usé la tarjeta de crédito de papá, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Gracias…pero… ¿No me digas que el tío Kuno y la tía Nabiki te permitieron hacer eso?

-Primito, pareciera que no me conoces…Nakuru Kuno nunca desaprovecha las ofertas…además como dice mamá, para ganar mucho hay que gastar mucho

-Lo que tú digas –dijo Kei volviendo a comer. Su prima no tenía remedio, la quería, pero no podía negar que esos oscuros, hábiles y manipuladores ojos marrones que tenía, en ocasiones daban miedo y a pesar de que Nakuru era tan sólo un año mayor que él, tenía un ego tan grande que parecía que vivía en un mágico cuento de hadas dónde ella era la princesa y los demás sus súbditos, era cierto que la chiquilla era rica debido a que sus padres eran exitosos empresarios, pero su actitud a veces resultaba un tanto agobiante.

-Aquí tienes Kei –dijo la otra joven que también acaba de llegar –Mi mamá hizo esto para ti

-Se ve delicioso, Saori, dile a la tía Kasumi que le agradezco mucho –recibió el paquete y encantado descubrió que se trataba de una rico pastelillo de fresa.

Saori simplemente sonrió de esa manera tan angelical que lograba endulzar el ambiente al instante. Era una chica bastante bonita, tenía sólo 12 años, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello lacio, largo y de un tono marrón oscuro, al contrario de sus ojos que eran como dos pequeñas gotas de miel. Nadie podía entender cómo esa chica podía siempre estar de tan buen humor con todo el mundo, seguramente era una de esas personas que sin importar las circunstancias, siempre tienen algo bueno que aportar a los demás, emanaba un aire de ternura sorprendente, exactamente igual que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

-Hiroki también te manda sus felicitaciones…pero ahora que está en la secundaria, ya no le vemos tan a menudo por aquí –dijo la dulce niña

-Está bien, lo veré esta tarde en mi fiesta de cumpleaños

Saori, a diferencia de sus primos y sus amigos, no era hija única, ella tenía un hermano mayor, un chico de 13 años bastante entusiasta. Al contrario de su hermana, Hiroki tenía los ojos oscuros, casi negros y el cabello ondulado de un marrón tenue. Era bastante alto pero con un rostro amable, justo el tipo de persona que agrada a la primera impresión, además de ser un "caballerito" muy educado. Aquel jovencito resaltaba entre los demás por haber heredado la inteligencia del Dr. Tofú, era un estudiante destacado con una paciencia infinita, motivo por el cual, Hiroki se había ganado ser el primo favorito de Kei, le gustaba mucho estar con él y por el ser el mayor, siempre entretenía al pequeño Saotome con divertidas historias.

-A propósito primito –habló Nakuru riéndose rompiendo el silencio –Nos enteramos de la pequeña travesura que tú y Liang le hicieron a la maestra Mihara

-No fue ninguna travesura, fue un accidente –dijo Liang tratando de defenderse

-Travesura o no, fue muy divertido jajaja –la chica Kuno volvió a reír contagiando la gracia a todos los chicos. Después de todo, aquella noticia había llegado a todos los salones de la primaria, Nakuru cursaba quinto grado y Saori sexto, por lo tanto lograron enterarse.

-Pues nos costó caro –dijo Kei –Al final del día tenemos detención

-Mmm que mal… ¿Y ya tienen pensado qué es lo que les dirán a la tía Akane y a tu madre Liang?

-Amm…pues…nosotros…ehh –Kei y Liang comenzaron a balbucear, era cierto, no habían pensado en eso, pero justo en ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el término del descanso sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos niños.

Todos regresaron a sus aulas y rogando por paciencia para soportar el resto del día tomaron asiento en sus respectivos pupitres. Afortunadamente las horas avanzaron rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, pudieron escuchar la campana trayendo consigo el fin de las clases del día. Varios rostros sonrientes salían del colegio, al contrario de dos alumnos de cuarto quienes todavía tenían que cumplir con un absurdo castigo, así que antes de irse, la pequeña Akemi les dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo a sus amigos, quienes caminaban como condenados a muerte hacia el salón de detención. Ahí los esperaba la profesora Mihara con cara de pocos amigos, que sin ninguna compasión los puso a limpiar pizarrones, barrer salones y sacudir unas cuantas bancas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Saotome-Tendo, no dejaban de preguntarse en dónde se habría metido el pequeño Kei, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que lo esperaban para comer y el chiquillo no aparecía. Akane muy preocupada, salió inmediatamente con rumbo a la escuela de su hijo, al llegar y no ver a ningún alumno, no dudó en entrar de lleno en el colegio, recorrió un pasillo y llegó hasta la dirección, donde curiosamente se encontró con una molesta Shampoo sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué tal Shampoo? –saludó Akane un tanto desconcertada

-Hola Akane, así que también viniste

-Así es, yo venía a buscar a Kei, debería haber llegado a casa hacía una hora y pues…

-Ahh, veo que no lo sabes –dijo la adulta amazona manteniendo los brazos cruzados y dando pequeños golpes al suelo con la punta de su pie derecho

-¿Qué cosa?

-La profesora de Liang habló conmigo hace un rato y me dijo que al parecer, nuestros hijitos, cometieron una falta y ahora están en detención

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

Antes de que Shampoo pudiera abrir la boca para responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a dos nerviosos y avergonzados niños acompañados de una mujer de edad avanzada.

-Ho…hola mamá –dijo Kei acercándose a Akane con la cabeza hacia el suelo, sabía que estaba en problemas

-Nihao…madre –habló ahora Liang estando en la misma posición que su amigo

-Lamento informarles esto señoras, pero la razón por la que sus hijos están en detención es… -la maestra Mihara les explicó el incidente que había sufrido esa mañana, exagerando bastante en algunos puntos, Kei suspiró y rodó los ojos, no era para tanto, había sido un simple accidente, ni siquiera lo habían planeado, pero parecía que la profesora se esforzaba por hacerlos quedar como los peores delincuentes de Nerima.

-No se preocupe profesora, ya me encargaré de hablar con Liang, esto no sucederá de nuevo –habló Shampoo con un semblante molesto hacia su hijo

-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido maestra, el padre de Kei y yo conversaremos igualmente con él y le aseguro que lo haremos entrar en razón –dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos con una expresión severa

La profesora sonrió satisfecha y ambas familias salieron de la escuela con dirección hacia sus respectivas casas.

**OOOOOOO**

-¿Que hizo qué? –preguntó Ranma estando sentado en la cama de su habitación con una enfadada Akane caminando por el cuarto y un temeroso Kei a un lado.

-Lo que oíste, tu hijo hizo caer a su maestra titular por estar corriendo como un loco en la escuela

Ranma trató de contenerse pero después de unos segundos explotó en una enorme carcajada que sorprendió tanto a la peliazul como a su hijo.

-No veo cuál es la gracia Ranma, Kei estuvo en detención por eso

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No me digas que tú nunca estuviste en detención alguna vez? –dijo el ojiazul sonriendo –además estoy seguro de que fue un accidente ¿No es así, Kei?

-Así es mamá, Liang y yo no lo hicimos apropósito, te lo juro –respondió ansioso

-Lo vez

-Ese no es el punto Ranma, la profesora estaba realmente muy molesta

-Yo pienso que estás exagerando…además… debió haber sido muy gracioso –Ranma volvió a reír pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la mirada furtiva de Akane, fue entonces cuando se puso exageradamente serio y habló dirigiéndose hacia Kei –Hijo, lo que hiciste estuvo muy muy mal, debes tener más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño observó a su padre y trató de dirigirle a su madre la mejor sonrisa de arrepentimiento que pudo, pero ella simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y resopló con resignación.

-No creas que te has librado tan fácilmente jovencito –mencionó Akane ya más calmada, lo que tranquilizó al chiquillo –Hablaremos de esto más tarde… por ahora ve a quitarte el uniforme, tu fiesta de cumpleaños comenzará en un par de horas, tienes que recibir a tus invitados

Kei sonrió aliviado, asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres para dirigirse a la suya, estaba esperando esa fiesta desde hace varias semanas y fue una suerte que sus padres no la suspendieran por culpa de las calumnias de las maestra Mihara, así que muy contento, se apresuró para estar listo en cuanto el momento llegara.

-Ahhh, pero qué consentido tienes a ese niño, Ranma –dijo Akane liberando un suspiro y dejándose caer en la cama a un lado de su esposo

-Es mi niño –dijo Ranma colocando su brazo alrededor de Akane

-Nuestro niño –respondió ella antes de colocar sus labios sobre los de él.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I

**¡Listo! Vaya, ahora sí me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que tuve listo éste primer capítulo, en verdad estaba inspirada, espero seguir así el resto de la historia. Pero en feeen ¿les gustó? Yo en verdad espero que sí, estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir esto, el segundo capítulo ya está en mi cabeza así que sean pacientes, lo tendré listo pronto. **

**Ahh y para que no exista ninguna confusión con los nuevos personajes:**

**Ranma y Akane=Kei (10 años)**

**Shampoo y Mousse=Liang (10 años)**

**Ryoga y Ukyo=Akemi (9 años)**

**Nabiki y Kuno=Nakuru (11 años)**

**Kasumi y Tofú=Hiroki (13 años) y Saori (12 años)**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me ponen realmente contenta.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2 Se gustan?

"**De tal palo, tal astilla"**

CAPÍTULO II "¿SE GUSTAN?"

Las 2:30 de la tarde era la hora que marcaba el gran reloj de pared del Uchan´s. El restaurante estaba tranquilo, tal vez no todas las mesas estaban llenas como en otras ocasiones, pero había clientela suficiente como mantener a Ukyo tras la plancha muy ocupada preparando los tradicionales okonomiyakis. La chef trabajaba con gusto mientras veía de reojo a un entretenido Ryoga, quien se encontraba a un lado de la caja registradora haciendo algunas notas en una pequeña libreta al mismo tiempo que presionaba las teclas de su calculadora, en su rostro se podía ver un semblante satisfactorio, no era para menos, el negocio iba viento en popa, los años recientes habían resultado bastante productivos, incluso, si no le fallaban las cuentas, en pocos meses, él y su esposa tendrían la oportunidad abrir otra sucursal de panes japoneses en pleno centro de Tokyo como tantas veces lo habían planeado.

-Creo que es hora de ir a buscar a Akemi a la escuela, Ukyo-san –habló Konatsu quitándose el delantal captando la atención de su jefa.

Después de que el ninja superó aquel amor platónico que sentía por la castaña al verla finalmente casada con Hibiki, la pareja no tuvo corazón para echar al pobre kunoichi del restaurante, así que a Ukyo y a Ryoga no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo nuevamente como su mesero, además de también convertirlo en la "niñera" oficial de la pequeña Akemi, de quien Konatsu se había encariñado desde el primer momento.

-De acuerdo, no tarden –respondió la cocinera al momento en que el ninja puso un pie en la calle. Ukyo suspiró, agradecía a Konatsu por cuidar tan bien de su hija, ya que la niña no sólo había heredado los ojos y la fortaleza de Ryoga, sino desafortunadamente también algo de su mal sentido de la orientación. La chiquilla no llegaba a perderse tan drásticamente como su padre, ni tampoco permanecía desaparecida por días, pero sí era bastante distraída, confundía con mucha facilidad las calles, los caminos y las direcciones, era por eso que su niñero siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

-¿Muy ocupado, Ryo-chan? –dijo la ojiazul acercándose a su esposo quien fue tomado por sorpresa al sentir un par de manos en sus hombros

-Casi termino –respondió él levantando la mirada y mostrándole algunas de sus notas –Mira Ukyo, éste mes nos ha ido bastante bien.

-Eso parece –sonrió –Quién iba a decir que mi chico perdido resultaría tan bueno con los números, eres un excelente administrador

-Vamos, no todo el crédito es mío –dijo sonrojándose ligeramente –Mi cocinera también es una estupenda negociante, además de que su comida siempre es deliciosa

Ukyo rió y no pudo evitar darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Ryoga, quien de ser por él, hubiera besado de regreso a la castaña, pero un par de clientes esperaban justo al frente de la caja registradora aguardando para pagar su cuenta y otros más ingresaban al establecimiento listos para ordenar su comida. En ese momento, la pareja regresó a sus labores, Ryoga a la caja y Ukyo a la parrilla, ambos con una mirada perspicaz. Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió dando paso a una saltarina niña acompañada de Konatsu.

-¡Ya llegamos! –gritó la pequeña entrando de lleno en el lugar, dirigiéndose primero a la plancha donde detrás estaba su madre para saludarla.

-Qué bien que ya estés aquí, cariño –dijo Ukyo dedicándole su sonrisa especial, esa que sólo reservaba para las personas que ella más quería, no era como aquella que le mostraba a los clientes, no, esta era diferente, dulce, cálida. El tipo de sonrisa por la que Ryoga era capaz de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros en tiempo récord sólo para volver a ver.

-Hola papi –Akemi se acercó a donde estaba Ryoga, quien la recibió con un enorme beso en la frente

-¿Cómo le fue hoy a mi angelito en la escuela? –"mi angelito", así era como él llamaba a su hija

-Muy bien –respondió la pequeña quitándose la mochila de los hombros –Por suerte no me dejaron mucha tarea, pero adivinen qué fue lo que le sucedió a la maestra Mihara

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ukyo volteando un okonomiyaki

-¡Kei y Liang la derribaron contra el suelo!

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué hicieron tal cosa? –habló la cocinera de nueva cuenta, no parecía estar muy sorprendida, Akemi siempre llegaba con una nueva historia de alguna de las travesuras de ese par, después de todo, eso se podía esperar de los hijos de Ranma y Mousse.

-Bueno…en realidad fue un accidente, al parecer, ambos corrían en una carrera hacia el colegio, la profesora se atravesó en el camino y ellos no pudieron detenerse a tiempo

-Supongo que no se salvaron de un buen castigo

-Así es papi, justo ahora deben estar en detención –dijo la niña con un tono algo triste

-No te preocupes cariño, tus amigos estarán bien –mencionó la cocinera haciendo un ademán para que la pequeña tomara asiento en uno de los bancos altos frente a la barra para luego servirle un plato con comida.

-Eso espero… -suspiró para después probar el delicioso platillo, no cabía duda, su mamá era la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-¿Y al menos alguno ganó la carrera? –la castaña reanudó la plática mientras se limpiaba las manos con su delantal.

-Después de todo el alboroto que causaron, no se supo exactamente quién llegó primero…pero estoy convencida de que fue Kei

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Ryoga un tanto serio y extrañado ante el gran entusiasmo de su hija

-Pues porque Kei es el más rápido, seguro que él ganó

La chiquilla continuó hablando de las hazañas del día con mucha emoción mientras terminaba su plato. Ryoga comía a un lado de ella mientras que Ukyo continuaba detrás de la parrilla y Konatsu limpiaba mesas. La ojiazul no podía evitar una sutil sonrisa al ver cómo en la cara de su esposo, poco a poco, se comenzaba a fruncir el ceño a medida en que la niña mencionaba una y otra vez el nombre de cierto jovencito de ojos y cabello azules.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya a cambiar de ropa –dijo Akemi bajando del banco –Falta poco para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kei

-¿Qué te pondrás?

-El nuevo vestido que me regaló la madrina Akari, mamá –mencionó la niña con una sonrisa al pensar en aquel lindo vestido morado. Akari Unryuu se lo había obsequiado hacía unas cuantas semanas, ella y Ryoga, a pesar de no haber sido el uno para el otro, sí se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y la joven no pudo negarse cuando él le pidió ser la madrina de su pequeña hija.

-Ah por supuesto, ese vestido te sienta muy bien, enseguida subo para ayudarte ¿está bien?

Akemi asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió a su madre, salió del restaurante y subió las escaleras que conducían hacia la casa, para después dirigirse hacia su habitación. Mientras tanto, Ryoga y Ukyo continuaban trabajando con normalidad, ese día cerrarían temprano.

-Pareces molesto Ryoga –dijo Ukyo con un tono de burla

-¿Molesto? ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? –respondió sarcásticamente

-No lo sé, dímelo tú…cada vez que Akemi-chan menciona el nombre "Kei" te pones así

-Simplemente hay algo en ese chiquillo que no me gusta

-Bueno ¿qué esperabas?, es el hijo de Ranchan después de todo

-Precisamente por eso, el apellido Saotome es sinónimo de problemas

-Oh vamos Ryoga… -sonrió –los niños sólo son amigos, no creo que exista ningún problema

-Si tú lo dices…

-Además, tienes que aceptar que Akemi va a empezar a salir con chicos algún día

-¡¿Cómo dices?! Mi angelito apenas tiene 9 años, para eso todavía falta mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, Ukyo

-Tarde o temprano sucederá Ryo-chan –rió la castaña al notar que los brazos del joven se cruzaban sobre su pecho.

-Baahh…tonterías

Ukyo sabía que Ryoga adoraba profundamente a su hijita y le resultaba divertido verlo en el típico papel de "papá celoso", no era para menos, Akemi era una niña muy linda, a pesar de ser todavía muy pequeña, ya comenzaba a mostrar potencial para convertirse en una gran belleza al crecer, factor que preocupaba a Hibiki a más no poder, ya que sabía que en unos pocos años se vería en la imperiosa necesidad de "hablar" muy seriamente con cada uno de los muchachos que tuvieran malas intenciones con su angelito.

-Bien, subiré ya con Akemi –dijo Ukyo quitándose el mandil de cocina –Es mejor que Konatsu y tú cierren ya el restaurante o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ryoga suspiró y sin tener otra opción junto con el ninja comenzaron a dejar todo en orden. En el piso de arriba, la cocinera se encargaba de su pequeña. Ukyo veía a Akemi como la muñeca que nunca tuvo en su infancia, por eso mismo disfrutaba enormemente arreglándola, vistiéndola y peinándola, y esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

**OOOOOOO**

-¡Ya estoy peinado, mamá! –exclamó Kei un tanto fastidiado de sentir el peine pasando por su cabello una y otra vez

-Solo trato de que te veas presentable, hijo –mencionó Akane bajando a la altura del niño y acomodándole su playera azul dentro de sus shorts negros.

-Pero si ya estoy bien –dijo el pequeño revolviéndose de nueva cuenta el pelo y corriendo hasta la puerta de su habitación –Voy abajo, quiero ver mi pastel de cumpleaños

-_Ese niño... -_pensó Akane suspirando con resignación y agitando de un lado a otro la cabeza, sin duda su hijo era igual de testarudo que Ranma, además todavía no había olvidado que aquel día Kei había estado en detención, pero en fin, hablarían de eso más tarde.

Después de huir de su madre, en menos de un segundo, Kei ya se encontraba en la cocina de la casa admirando la enorme tarta de chocolate que la abuela Nodoka terminaba de decorar con algunas cerezas.

-Aún no, mi pequeño –dijo la dulce mujer deteniendo a Kei, cuyo dedo índice trataba de robar un poco de merengue –Mejor ¿qué te parece si haces el favor de ayudar a tu abuela a llevar tu pastel al dojo?

Al no tener más opción, el chiquillo junto con Nodoka, cargaron la bandeja con la tarta y la llevaron hasta el dojo, allí se encontraba Ranma subido a una silla terminando de poner los últimos adornos, el lugar estaba decorado perfectamente para una fiesta infantil, había globos y serpentinas en cada esquina, además de algunas mesas alrededor del salón y una muy larga justo en el centro, ahí fue donde el pastel fue colocado junto a varios platones con comida.

Kei aprovechó una pequeña distracción de su abuela para tratar de tomar una de esas suculentas cerezas que sobresalían en la crema achocolatada, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para comerla, escuchó la voz de su mamá llamándolo, para después verla abrir la puerta del dojo.

-Kei, es mejor que vengas –dijo Akane con una sonrisa –Acaban de llegar tus primeros invitados

El pequeño Saotome no lo pensó mucho, comió rápidamente la cereza que tenía en la mano y siguió a la peliazul hasta la casa con un gesto de emoción en su rostro. Al llegar al recibidor, vio que quien había llegado era Akemi junto con sus padres. Kei no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a su amiga, la niña llevaba un vestido color púrpura con sandalias blancas y su cabello estaba peinado en una larga trenza castaña que caía en su hombro derecho siendo sujetada con un lazo que hacía juego con su atuendo. Kei la observó de nuevo, pocas eran las veces en que ella se vestía de esa manera, él la conocía prácticamente de toda la vida y sabía de sobra que Akemi prefería usar jeans y blusas, ya que según ella, los vestidos eran totalmente incómodos, fue por eso que el chiquillo quedó un poco extrañado al verla de aquella manera.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Kei-chan! –exclamó Akemi sonriendo mientras sostenía una caja envuelta en papel colorido

-Hola Akemi-chan –saludó haciendo sus pensamientos a un lado

-Pero cómo has crecido Kei-chan –dijo Ukyo acariciando la mejilla del chico

-Gracias, tía Ukyo -tal vez no eran sus tíos de verdad, pero los Hibiki y los Saotome mantenían una amistad tan estrecha que simplemente ya eran considerados de la misma familia, lo mismo ocurría con Mousse y con Shampoo, tantos años de convivencia, aventuras y peleas tenían que dar su fruto.

-Hola Akane, gracias por la invitación

-Hola Ukyo, me alegra que hayan venido –dijo sin quitar de su cara la familiaridad de siempre.

-Akane-san, qué gusto saludarte –mencionó Ryoga para después dirigir sus ojos hacia el niño, bajar a su altura y colocar la mano en su hombro –Qué tal, jovencito

-Buenas tardes, tío Ryoga –Kei se puso un poco nervioso al estar frente a la penetrante pero gentil mirada de aquel hombre, tragó saliva y observó por un segundo la pañoleta amarilla que desde siempre portaba en la cabeza, sabía que, después de su padre claro, su "tío Ryoga" era también de los mejores artistas marciales de Nerima, por lo tanto, su presencia le imponía lo suficiente.

-No cabe duda, eres idéntico a Ranma –dijo el joven adulto dejando escapar una leve sonrisa que tranquilizó al pequeño

-Pues claro que sí –se oyó la voz de Ranma quien avanzaba hacia los recién llegados con su siempre travieso gesto –No por nada es mi hijo…

-Ranchan ¿Qué tal todo? –saludó Ukyo

-Hola Uchan, hola pequeña Akemi –respondió el ojiazul sonriendo para luego dirigirse a su otro amigo –¡P-chan, qué bueno verte!

Ryoga sencillamente hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el típico apodo por el que Ranma siempre lo había llamado, tal vez ya no se convertía más en un cerdito pero nunca pudo librarse de aquel sobrenombre, Akane nunca entendió el por qué del afán de su esposo de nombrar a Ryoga de esa manera, pero tanto ella como el joven de pañoleta, simplemente acabaron por rendirse y dejaron de discutir con Ranma por aquello.

-No empieces Ranma, no querrás que te dé una paliza ahora mismo –dijo Ryoga también con una sonrisa burlona

-Sí claro, eso tengo que verlo –respondió con picardía

Kei miraba muy entretenido a ambos hombres, aunque él sabía que todo era broma y que aquellos dos eran grandes amigos, era cierto que moriría por ver algún día a Ranma y a Ryoga en un verdadero combate, ya había escuchado que su padre había peleado innumerables veces con el chico perdido en el pasado, pero el pequeño no podía evitar pensar en lo increíblemente emocionante que seguramente debió haber sido.

-Pasen a la sala un momento en lo que esperamos a que los demás lleguen –Ukyo, Ryoga y Ranma tomaron las palabras de Akane y se dirigieron hacia la estancia, enseguida, la menor de las Tendo miró a su hijo –Kei ¿por qué no llevas a Akemi al dojo mientras vienen tus primos?

El chiquillo asintió y ambos niños salieron de la casa hacia el ahora adornado salón de entrenamiento. Al entrar, Akemi se sorprendió un poco al ver todas las decoraciones, ella ya había estado ahí muchas veces, ya que junto con sus amigos asistía a las clases de combate que impartía Ranma, y al ver la habitación tan llena de color, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vaya, que bien se ve el dojo –dijo ella entrando de lleno en el lugar

-Ya lo sé, se ve súper, mi papá, mis abuelos y el maestro Happosai lo decoraron

-Pues hicieron un gran trabajo -sonrió, se acercó a él y estiró sus brazos aún sosteniendo la caja de regalo –Ahh por cierto, toma, es tu obsequio de cumpleaños, espero que te guste

Kei recibió la caja lentamente tratando de que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas y comenzó a romper la envoltura frente a una expectante niña, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al descubrir que el presente era una increíble camisa color verde con una enorme K en el centro.

-Mu…muchas gracias Akemi-chan –dijo sacando la playera completamente de su envoltura para verla más de cerca, estaba muy contento.

-¿De…de verdad te gusta? –preguntó algo nerviosa, sabía que a diferencia de las niñas, los niños preferirían algún juguete o video juego en lugar de una prenda de ropa, pero al parecer a Kei no le había gustado el regalo, le había encantado.

-Claro, está genial –mencionó guardando la camisa con cuidado de vuelta en su caja –Mi color favorito es el verde

-Me alegro mucho, mamá me ayudó a escogerla –Akemi sonrió por segund vez, vió a Kei dejar su regalo en una pequeña mesa junto al pastel y después de un minuto, confiando en el buen humor de su amigo, habló de nuevo –Y…entonces… ¿lo harás?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó confundido

-Lo que estábamos hablando hoy en el descanso en la escuela –puso sus manos en sus caderas y se acercó -¿Pelearás conmigo en un entrenamiento?

-Jajaja, no Akemi, ya te dije que yo no peleo con niñas –habló Kei con arrogancia haciendo que la pequeña frunciera el ceño

-¡¿Pero por qué no?!

-Pues porque nunca podrías vencerme –dijo él cruzándose de brazos y transformando el lindo momento pasado, en una de las típicas peleas infantiles en las cuales, Kei, Akemi y las artes marciales solían ser los protagonistas.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!, estoy segura de que puedo ganarte

-Escucha Akemi, las artes marciales son para los más fuertes y las chicas no son fuertes

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! –gritó muy molesta -¡¿Qué hay entonces de mi mamá, de la de Liang y de la tuya...ellas también son...!

-Eso es diferente…nuestras mamás son adultas y por lo tanto pasan a otro plano –la interrumpió Kei con aires de sabelotodo para luego mirarla con superioridad y burla –En cambio, las niñitas como tú no deberían practicar artes marciales, ya sabes…te podrías romper una uña…

-¡¿Ah sí?! –Akemi entrecerró los ojos y se contuvo, recordó que en esa ocasión llevaba vestido y que por lo tanto no podría saltar encima de ese engreído -¡Te demostraré que las niñas también somos muy fuertes!

-¿Y cómo? –exclamó el chico viendo cómo su amiga se sentaba en una de las sillas, para después apoyar su codo derecho en la mesa y estirar la mano

-Juguemos vencidas

-Estás loca, Akemi –dijo Kei sentándose frente a ella viendo directo a sus grandes ojos verdes

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te venza, Kei-chan? –mencionó con sarcasmo, lo que fue suficiente para que el niño, sin pensarlo, tomara rápidamente la mano de ella y reclinara su codo también sobre la mesa, no iba a permitir que nadie lo llamara cobarde.

La chiquilla sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y desafío al sentir el apretón de la mano de Kei contra la suya, ella también lo sujetó con energía y entonces ambos comenzaron a ejercer presión sobre sus brazos para tratar de ganar el pequeño concurso. El pequeño ojiazul se sorprendió, no se esperó que Akemi fuera tan fuerte, estaba seguro de que en menos de cinco segundos la delicada mano de la niña estaría contra el mantel que cubría la mesa, pero en lugar de eso, ella se mantenía firme, con esa penetrante mirada clavada en sus ojos y esa serena sonrisa en sus labios. Kei comenzó a dudar, tal vez las chicas no eran tan débiles como él pensaba, o al menos, Akemi no lo era. Pero no, no podía permitir que una niña le ganara y menos en las vencidas, eso definitivamente no podía pasar.

-¿Te…rindes? –habló pausadamente ella tambaleando un poco

-Nun…nunca –En ese instante Kei implementó fuerza extra en su brazo haciendo que la parte posterior de la mano de Akemi estuviera a milímetros de tocar la madera. La niña retuvo su brazo con la poca energía que le quedaba, incluso apretó los dientes haciendo aparecer en su rostro una mueca de esfuerzo, tampoco quería perder.

Unos cuantos instantes más pasaron y la situación seguía siendo la misma, un Kei apunto de ganarle a una Akemi que luchaba por no perder. En ese momento, la puerta del dojo se abrió de golpe asustando mucho a los dos niños, cuya concentración y fuerza quedaron desvanecidas después de pegar un tremendo brinco, pero al ver que quienes se encontraban parados en la entrada eran sus primos y amigos que ya por fin habían llegado, ambos se relajaron y se levantaron de las sillas.

-¿Pero qué es esto, primito? –dijo Nakuru mientras entraba de lleno al dojo junto con los otros tres niños, Saori, Hiroki y Liang, quienes los veían igualmente sorprendidos

-¿De qué hablas Nakuru? –preguntó Kei extrañado ante las miradas que todos les dedicaban a Akemi y a él

-No…no puedo creerlo Kei –la chica Kuno se acercaba hacia ellos con sus ojos muy abiertos –Dime ¿Akemi-chan y tú son…novios?

-¡¿QUEEE?! –gritaron los dos chiquillos al mismo tiempo, ambos completamente atónitos, como si lo que acababan de escuchar hubiese sido la mayor barbaridad del mundo.

-¡Sí, sí lo son!

-¡No lo son! –exclamó ahora Liang muy molesto para después mirar a su mejor amigo con cierta preocupación -¿Verdad que no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –mencionó Kei -¡¿Por qué dices eso Nakuru?!

-Pues porque si no lo fueran, no estarían tomados de las manos –dijo ella alzando una ceja al puro estilo de Nabiki.

Al escuchar eso, Kei y Akemi se miraron el uno al otro y luego apuntaron sus miradas hacia abajo. Era cierto, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas sutilmente. Seguramente había sucedido instintivamente al haber sido asustados mientras jugaban vencidas, y lo peor era que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Fue entonces cuando se soltaron con increíble rapidez y ninguno pudo evitar que un terrible sonrojo apareciera en sus caras.

-¡No…no es eso…es sólo que…! –trató de explicar Akemi pero Nakuru la interrumpió

-¡Kei y Akemi son novios!... ¡Kei y Akemi son novios!...¡Kei y Akemi son novios! -comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el dojo cantando la molesta frase.

Saori y Hiroki no pudieron más que soltar una que otra risita al ver la divertida escena que se desarrollaba, Akemi estaba muda, quieta como estatua, más roja que una manzana madura, y manteniendo su mirada clavada en el suelo como si éste fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta, Nakuru brincaba por doquier y Kei y Liang corrían detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡No es cierto, Nakuru!... ¡No es cierto! –gritaba Liang cada vez más enfadado, la sola idea le disgustaba bastante

-¡Kei y Akemi se gustan!... ¡Kei y Akemi están enamorados!

-¡Ya cállate!... ¡Cállate!... ¡No es verdad!... –el pequeño ojiazul estaba desesperado, una terrible y curiosa sensación apareció en su estómago y sentía su cara arder.

Tal vez era una exageración infantil de Nakuru decir que aquellos niños ya eran "novios" por el simple hecho de haberse tomado las manos inconscientemente, pero recuerden, a esa edad, la imaginación vuela y cualquier contacto que se tenga con el sexo opuesto es visto casi como una declaración de amor.

La persecución siguió unos cuantos minutos más, los tres niños corrían a gran velocidad entre las mesas y sillas, ella canturreando bromas sobre "los enamorados" y ellos exigiéndole que se retractara inmediatamente, lamentablemente Nakuru era muy rápida, escurridiza y odiosamente bocona.

Kei ya estaba cansado, furioso y muy avergonzado, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, dio un gran salto tratando de caer enfrente de su prima para así poder detenerla de una vez por todas, pero como saben, nunca nada sale como uno lo planea, y en lugar de eso, aterrizó justo en la esquina de la mesa donde estaba colocada la gran tarta de cumpleaños, la cual mecánicamente salió catapultada por los aires directamente hacia la entrada del dojo ante la impactada mirada de los niños, justo en ese preciso momento y para colmo de los males, la puerta se abría lentamente dando paso a los todos los adultos. Los primeros en entrar fueron Genma y Soun quienes miraron con extrañeza las caras de susto que presentaban los chiquillos.

-¡CUIDADO! –gritaron los seis

Demasiado tarde. Para cuando los dos abuelos levantaron la cabeza, se percataron de que un gran pastel de chocolate se dirigía hacia ellos y antes de que pudieran parpadear, ¡SPLAT!...ya se encontraban bañados en merengue y cerezas.

Todos, tanto adultos, ancianos y niños, se petrificaron por unos segundos para después estallar en un mar de risas que acabó por inundar el dojo entero. Genma y Soun se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión seria para luego también soltar más de un par de carcajadas.

-¡Debería verse, Saotome, está ridículo! –se burló Soun

-¡Usted no se ve mejor, Tendo!

Más risotadas se dejaron oír durante unos momentos más, Cologne y Happosai eran los más divertidos, incluso tuvieron que limpiar unas cuántas lágrimas de sus ojos de tanto mofarse.

Tal vez todos parecían entretenidos con el espectáculo, pero eso no evitó que Kei sintiera sobre él la mirada acusadora de su madre. Akane lo veía con sus dos cejas levantadas, no podía engañarla, ella ya lo sabía, sabía quién era el responsable de aquello. El pequeño ojiazul le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con una mezcla de inocencia y picardía al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –_pensó la peliazul sin quitarle a su hijo la vista de encima, entonces suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos, negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

Su pequeño era travieso, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, sólo esperaba que durante el resto de la fiesta de cumpleaños, no hiciera otra de las suyas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II

**Hola ¿qué tal todo?, lamento el retraso pero en verdad que la universidad me agota, además de que mi mente se está recuperando después de caer en la fosa de la idea ahogada XD. **

**En feeen aquí estamos de nuevo con éste segundo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de las intenciones que tengo con ciertos niños y del pequeño triángulo amoroso que pretendo formar, ustedes ya saben con quienes muajajaja, pero bueno apenas estamos en el inicio, planeo hacer de ésta una historia algo larguita, así que les pido me tengan paciencia.**

**La fiesta de cumpleaños de Kei Saotome continuará en el próximo capítulo y esta vez será bajo el punto de vista de los padres de los niños ya que en éste episodio no se vio mucha participación de su parte.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Nabiki-san.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Anécdotas

"**De tal palo, tal astilla"**

CAPÍTULO III "ANÉCDOTAS"

-¿Verdad que es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que has recibido? –dijo Nakuru cruzándose de brazos y reflejando en su rostro la misma egolatría de Kuno Tatewaki.

-Eehh…pues…yo…amm… -Kei no sabía exactamente qué responder, simplemente sostenía el presente en sus manos mientras que con su mirada lo recorría una y otra vez. ¿Era en serio?, ¿su prima le había regalado un portarretratos con su propia fotografía?

-Tranquilo primito, sé que no puedes contener la emoción –habló ella agitando su cabello –Me imaginé lo difícil que debía de ser no ver mi rostro todo el tiempo, es por eso que Sasuke me acompañó a comprar tu obsequio…espero que tomes en cuenta el gran esfuerzo que hice para escoger la fotografía indicada, no fue nada sencillo –suspiró arrebatándole el fino marco de cristal a su primo para admirar nuevamente su imagen –No cabe duda, soy taaan fotogénica.

-Claro… -Kei rodó los ojos al igual que el resto de sus primos y amigos. Nunca dejaban de sorprenderse ante la enorme vanidad de la niña, era de esperarse siendo la única hija del rayo azul y de la reina del hielo –Gracias Nakuru…creo

La chica Kuno le devolvió el retrato, sonrió con superioridad y tomó asiento en el césped junto al pequeño estanque de la casa Saotome-Tendo, ahí permanecían todos los niños mientras el cumpleañero terminaba de abrir sus obsequios.

Después del incidente de la tarta de chocolate, la celebración trató de seguir su curso con la mayor normalidad posible. Soun y Genma, después de limpiar todo el merengue de su ropa y cabello, se habían reunido con los demás hombres en el dojo para conversar, mientras que las mujeres permanecían en la cocina preparando más bocadillos, ya que la mayoría habían terminado arruinados al igual que el pastel.

Kei resopló con algo de resignación al dirigir su mirada hacia el interior de la casa, sabía que su mamá le tendría preparado un buen castigo por lo sucedido, era seguro que de ésa no se salvaba, tal vez no lo había hecho a propósito pero no pudo evitar sentirse desesperado y avergonzado al escuchar la sarta de tonterías que no paraba de decir Nakuru acerca de él y de cierta niña castaña. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que detenerla, no podía permitir que alguien pensara que a él le gustaba Akemi, eso era una total y enorme mentira, ¿verdad?...

El pequeño ojiazul levantó la mirada, él y los demás chicos se encontraban sentados en círculo sobre el pasto, justo frente a él estaba Akemi apoyada sobre sus piernas cruzadas. A pesar de que Kei todavía sentía vergüenza y desviaba a toda costa cualquier contacto visual directo con ella, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. La chiquilla tenía también la mirada baja, se distraía jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y en sus mejillas podía distinguirse un ligero color carmín. A un lado de ella permanecía Liang, su ceño estaba fruncido y observaba con insistencia cada movimiento que realizaban sus dos mejores amigos. Cada vez que notaba a Kei dedicándole un fugaz vistazo a Akemi, el pequeño chino percibía una extraña y desagradable inquietud en su interior, así que se aproximaba un centímetro más a la niña y se aclaraba la garganta, como queriendo demostrar que ése era su "territorio" y que Kei, por más amigos que fuesen, no podría entrar también en él. Liang igualmente observaba a Akemi, se había acercado tanto a ella que ambos ya estaban prácticamente hombro con hombro, la niña parecía muda, sólo sonreía de vez en cuando pero aún con cierto temor a permanecer con la mirada levantada por demasiado tiempo.

Tanto Kei, como Akemi y como Liang pensaban que sus acciones durante esos instantes pasaban desapercibidas, pero no para Hiroki. El preadolescente examinaba la situación manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa enigmática, proyectando la misma tranquilidad de Kasumi pero también la inteligencia de Tofú, en su cabeza ya se estaba formando una idea de lo que estaba pasando entre esos tres, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en el dojo.

Kei trató de hacer sus pensamientos a un lado, concentrándose únicamente en sus obsequios. No se podía quejar, además del decepcionante regalo de Nakuru, había recibido un balón de soccer de parte de Liang, Saori le trajo un pequeño auto a control remoto y Hiroki un interesante libro que contenía los nombres y datos curiosos de famosos artistas marciales y deportistas reconocidos, pero cuando recordó la linda playera verde que Akemi le había regalado, notó nuevamente ese molesto sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? ¿Qué les parece un partido de soccer? –dijo Kei poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo su nuevo balón, tratando de disimular un poco su incomodidad momentánea

-Me parece una buena idea –secundó Hiroki -¿Chicos contra chicas?

-De acuerdo –exclamó Akemi con decisión atreviéndose al fin a mirar a Kei a los ojos de nuevo

-Muy bien, sólo no lloren cuando les ganemos –el pequeño Saotome le devolvió la mirada con la misma arrogancia de siempre, lo que ocasionó que la niña sonriera desafiante, olvidando por un segundo el incidente pasado y regresando a esa habitual competitividad que siempre había existido entre ellos dos.

Liang cambió su enojo por una sonrisa y ya estando más tranquilo, también aceptó unirse al partido. Saori igualmente estuvo dispuesta, fue a Nakuru a quien tuvieron que insistirle un poco más, pero al fin y al cabo, su instinto travieso terminó por convencerla de participar. Y así fue, Hiroki, Liang y Kei, contra Saori, Nakuru y Akemi, teniendo un partido de soccer en el pequeño jardín de la casa, tal vez era un juego amistoso, pero la genética deportiva, ágil y competitiva de cada uno de los niños, hacía que todo resultara bastante entretenido.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina se podían escuchar varios suspiros de resignación por parte de cierta peliazul. Akane lavaba unos cuantos platos al mismo tiempo que mantenía su ceño fruncido con su mirada a través una ventana por dónde se podía ver claramente a los niños jugando.

-Ese niño –volvió a resoplar la joven mujer moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma reprobatoria –Realmente no se salvará de una buena reprimenda

-Por favor cariño, no te molestes ahora –mencionó Nodoka quien junto con Kasumi preparaba unos cuantos emparedados –Es cierto que Kei es travieso, pero estoy segura de que no hizo nada de esto a propósito

-¿Cuándo dejará de consentirlo, tía? –habló Akane con una sonrisa de lado

-Te entiendo muy bien Akane, tengo mismo problema con Liang –Shampoo también se encontraba ahí, ella y Nabiki sacaban algunos utensilios de la alacena, al mismo tiempo que Ukyo mezclaba algo en un tazón -¿Cierto abuela?

Cologne no hizo más que soltar una enorme carcajada confirmando lo dicho por la amazona. La anciana permanecía sentada en una silla según ella supervisando todo, su mirada fue recorriendo a cada una de las jóvenes mujeres en la cocina, a sus ojos, ninguna había cambiado mucho a pesar de haber ya transcurrido 10 años.

Kasumi seguía igual de sonriente que antes, por lo tanto continuaba viéndose tan angelical como siempre, su cabello seguía igual de largo, sólo que ahora lo llevaba suelto la mayor parte del tiempo, dándole así un lindo toque hogareño y maternal. En lo que respecta a Nabiki, ella continuaba con ese aire de "soy mejor que tú" al igual que cuando era más joven, su siempre perspicaz personalidad hacía un contraste perfecto con su ahora vida de ejecutiva, y en cuanto a su físico, parecía no haber cambiado demasiado, su mismo cabello corto y sus mismos finos rasgos.

La mirada de la abuela seguía pasando de joven en joven hasta posarse en su nieta. Shampoo seguía conservando su misma belleza salvaje, a pesar de haberse convertido en madre, la amazona continuaba captando miradas masculinas, sus facciones eran más definidas y su largo cabello ahora siempre lo llevaba semi suelto en una media cola de caballo. Tal vez el mayor cambio en Shampoo fue su actitud, más madura y menos caprichosa, incluso el empleo del idioma ya no era un problema para ella, y aunque algunas oraciones todavía sonaban un poco rudimentarias, en general se podía decir que la joven hablaba el japonés con fluidez.

La siguiente a la vista de Cologne fue la castaña, Ukyo fue probablemente quien experimentó más cambios a lo largo de los años, eso sí, su actitud y personalidad estaban intactos, seguía siendo la misma chica trabajadora y dicharachera de siempre, sólo que ahora su sonrisa era más radiante. Era una mujer muy linda, ya nunca más optó por vestirse con atuendos varoniles, ahora le encantaba recalcar su feminidad utilizando vestidos y peinando su cabello de distintas formas, en esa ocasión lo llevaba suelto y adornado con una diadema plateada.

Finalmente, la anciana se dedicó a observar a Akane, parecía como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ella, su cabello, a petición de Ranma, seguía siendo corto, y sus facciones indicaban que la adolescencia había quedado atrás para dar paso a una hermosa adulta joven. La peliazul mantenía en su expresión esa extraña y encantadora mezcla de ingenuidad y rudeza que tanto la caracterizaba, era cierto que aún lidiaba con su mal genio y su testarudez en ciertas ocasiones, pero nadie podía negar que Akane era la más dulce en cuanto a su hijo y a su esposo se refería.

La anciana dio un suspiro melancólico al terminar de recorrer a las jóvenes mujeres. Qué rápido se pasaba el tiempo, sin duda el destino había sabido hacer su trabajo con cada una de ellas.

-Vamos queridas –habló Nodoka reanudando la plática –Los niños son niños, si lo sabré yo muy bien…después de todo, recuerden que soy la madre de Ranma Saotome y créanme cuando les digo que sé muy bien lo que es tratar con revoltosos

Al escuchar eso, todas sintieron resbalar una gota de sudor por sus nucas, era cierto, si alguien sabía de niños traviesos era Nodoka Saotome, ya que a pesar de que tuvo a Ranma por poco tiempo, antes de que Genma se lo llevara tuvo que haberse enfrentado a varias de las diabluras del ojiazul por unos cuantos años, por lo tanto sabía cuál era la dosis exacta de cariño y firmeza.

-Lo sé tía, es sólo que a veces Kei acaba por desesperarme –dijo Akane rodando los ojos –no sale de un apuro cuando ya está metido en otro

-Igual que Ranma –dijo Nabiki con aires de sabelotodo

-Paciencia Akane, paciencia –mencionó Cologne cruzándose de brazos – Es lo mismo que le suelo decir a Shampoo, la paciencia es una virtud

-Es fácil para ustedes decirlo…

-No te creas Akane –dijo Ukyo sonriendo –Akemi no siempre es una blanca palomita

-Y yo debo de reconocer que Nakuru se pasa de lista a veces

-¿Quién dijo que ser padres sería fácil? –suspiró Kasumi

-¿Saben?... –preguntó la peliazul con una altiva mirada -Kei y Ranma son tan parecidos que en ocasiones pienso que tengo a dos niños en lugar de uno

Sonoras risas se dejaron oír desde la cocina, para después retomar la plática con base en distintos temas cotidianos mientras continuaban preparando bocadillos.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, los hombres se habían reunido para charlar un rato e incluso jugar un amistoso partido de póker, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas que habían puesto para la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero debido al pequeño "incidente" ahora se limitaban a esperar a que la comida estuviese lista y ya que los niños y las mujeres se encontraban jugando y cocinando respectivamente, a ellos no les quedó otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Al igual que ellas, los hombres habían cambiado. Empezando por el doctor Tofú, el galeno lucía casi exactamente igual, sus mismas gafas, su misma sonrisa y su misma actitud serena y centrada. Kuno Tatewaki era otro que no experimentaba grandes cambios, quizá había más seriedad en su rostro y sí, más arrogancia gracias a ese costoso traje que llevaba que además lo hacía lucir un tanto imponente, claro que todos sabían que a pesar de todo era un buen tipo, algo excéntrico dándose como de costumbre sus baños de grandeza, pero un buen tipo al fin y al cabo. Enseguida se encontraba Mousse, como siempre con sus inseparables gafas en su rostro, resultaba algo extraño, pero el chico amazona había adquirido cierto aire de madurez, sus rasgos eran más marcados, solía llevar su largo cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo baja y siempre vestido con algún atuendo chino, igualmente seguía teniendo esa devoción hacia Shampoo, sólo que ésta vez era correspondido. Luego estaba Ryoga, el eterno chico perdido, él seguía viéndose casi con su mismo aspecto, cabello corto con pañoleta alrededor y unos cuántos músculos más en su cuerpo, pero tal vez era el único que había pasado por un cambio de actitud grande, apenas y se podía ver la sombra de aquel chico depresivo y solitario que antes solía ser, mantenía esa fuerza y resistencia inigualables, esa noble, sincera y un tanto ingenua personalidad, y sí, hasta su mal sentido de la orientación, y aunque Ryoga tenía su carácter, nunca más se le vio deprimido o con una actitud pesimista. Por último se encontraba Ranma, había pocos cambios físicos al igual que en los demás, unos centímetros más de altura, espalda, torso y brazos más marcados, facciones firmes y dignas de un hombre adulto y por su puesto su cabello sujeto en su misma y exacta trenza, en cuanto a su actitud, digamos que el ojiazul había aprendido a ser más responsable y menos infantil y cabeza dura, después de todo ya era un padre y debía de comportarse como tal, aunque nunca podría evitar quitar esa sonrisa pícara y esa mirada traviesa de su rostro.

Unos veinte minutos más pasaron y los muchachos junto con Genma, Soun y Happosai, terminaban su tercer juego de póker.

-¡Una ronda más! –exclamó Ranma después de perder el juego… otra vez

-Ranma, estás quebrado, ya no tienes qué apostar –tal vez en sus partidas no se ponían en juego grandes cantidades de dinero, pero Ryoga estaba en lo cierto, lo único que al ojiazul le quedaba por apostar eran sus pantalones.

-Oh vamos, una más y es todo

-Querido cuñado, es mejor que asumas tu rotunda derrota –habló Kuno tocándose el mentón. Ranma tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al escucharlo, llevaba años tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Kuno Tatewaki había pasado de ser su acérrimo enemigo a ser parte de su familia, pero en fin, nada se podía hacer al respecto y a decir verdad, tener al millonario de pariente no había resultado tan terrible.

-Es cierto Saotome –dijo ahora Mousse–No querrás dejar a Akane y a tu hijo en la calle

-Ya cállense… -Ranma se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de disgusto, él tenía muy claro que el póker no era su fuerte, está bien, era un asco, pero eso no quería decir que no odiara que se lo echaran en cara.

-¿Vez? Con esa actitud le das un mal ejemplo a mi futuro discípulo –dijo el anciano utilizando un tono dramático –Pero yo me encargaré de educar al pequeño Kei como se debe

-¡¿Cómo dice?!... ¡Debe estar loco si cree que voy a dejar que se acerque a Kei y le meta en la cabeza sus ridículas ideas, maestro!

-Eso sería lo mejor –Happosai se cruzó de brazos –Es más…me llevaré a todos los niños conmigo y los convertiré en excelentes personas como lo soy yo

En ese momento, el maestro sintió las auras enardecidas de cinco hombres alrededor de él, todos amenazándolo con miradas asesinas, para después sentir varios pisotones sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ya nadie respeta a un pobre e indefenso anciano! –decía con fingido sentimiento

-Diez años con la misma necedad, es absurdo

-Diez años…increíble cómo vuela el tiempo –susurró un calmado Tofú desviando la atención del ya de por sí golpeado maestro

-Aún recuerdo el momento en que todos mis nietos nacieron –Soun como siempre comenzó a lloriquear -¿Lo recuerda señor Saotome?

-Por supuesto que sí Tendo…cómo olvidar las caras de terror que tenían todos ustedes –dijo Genma señalado a los jóvenes quienes lo miraron con extrañeza

-¿Terror?... ¿Pero de qué estás hablando papá?, yo estaba completamente calmado aquel día

-Oh por favor Saotome, no me hagas reír, no hacías más que temblar como una hoja

-¿Tú qué sabes P-chan?...mejor cierra la boca, no te gustaría que recordara lo que te sucedió a ti ¿no es cierto? –exclamó Ranma con satisfacción observando cómo Ryoga se cruzaba de brazos con un ceño muy fruncido.

En ese momento se escuchó la risa de Mousse, quién guardó silencio inmediatamente al sentir sobre él la discreta pero insistente mirada de Tofú quién al verlo levantó ambas cejas sonriendo con incredulidad.

-Parece que yo fui el único que se supo comportar a la altura de un acontecimiento tan grande

-No me digas, Kuno –se burló Ranma nuevamente haciendo que el otro joven comenzara a tartamudear nerviosamente.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que todos tienen una historia que contar –mencionó el señor Tendo tomando asiento al igual que los demás –bueno, todos menos el doctor, claro está

Al escuchar su mención, el galeno enrojeció ligeramente y no pudo evitar que sus gafas se empañaran, clara señal de que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-¿Doctor? –preguntaron todos a unísono, haciendo que el joven médico sonriera con ansiedad

-Bueno…como a todo el mundo le pasa… surgen imprevistos…y pues…ya saben…

-Doctooor… -Ranma estaba un tanto incrédulo, pero en fin, nadie se salvaba de los problemas -¿Qué ocurrió con usted?

-Pu…pues…

**OOOOOO**

-¿De verdad?...Vaya, nunca imaginé tal cosa –exclamó Akane

En la cocina, la plática se fue amenizando a tal grado que un tema les llevó a otro y a otro, no resultaba ninguna sorpresa el hecho de que mientras aquellas mujeres estuviesen reunidas, los tópicos de las charlas eran variados e imparables, iban desde modas, maridos, hijos, planes futuros, anécdotas pasadas, en fin, el aquelarre podía durar horas sin que ninguna se aburriera de tanto hablar. Así sucedió hasta que con facilidad llegaron al tema de la maternidad.

-Sucedió tal y como se los digo, queridas... –Nodoka hablaba moviendo su cabeza afirmando lo que decía –Cuando Ranma nació, Genma no hizo otra cosa más que tomar al niño e irse, dejándome a mí sola para que pagara la cuenta del hospital

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?... –dijo Nabiki mirando la cutícula de sus uñas –Ya está confirmado...los hombres son más un estorbo que un apoyo si de tener hijos se trata

-Claro, ellos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que es sobrellevar un parto

-Estar de acuerdo con Ukyo –dijo ahora Shampoo

-Aunque para ti debió haber sido diferente ¿no Kasumi? –preguntó Akane haciendo que la mayor de las hermanas sonriera de forma extraña –Quiero decir…tu esposo es médico, eso tuvo que haber sido una gran ventaja en esos momentos ¿cierto?

-Algo parecido… –Kasumi comenzó a emitir risitas cortas y disimuladas

-¿Acaso no fue así? –cuestionó ahora la matriarca amazona con interés

-¿Les gustaría saber lo que ocurrió esa ocasión?

Esa pregunta ni se pregunta, por supuesto que todas querían saber lo que realmente había sucedido. Normalmente Kasumi evitaba hablar de tan bochornoso suceso porque su marido prefería no recordarlo, pero ella sabía que se lo contaba a su familia y amigas, personas en quienes confiaba y que además la apreciaban a ella, a Tofú y a sus hijos, entonces no vió nada de malo en relatar tan entretenida anécdota.

FLASHBACK DE KASUMI

-Tranquila Kasumi, ya estamos aquí –decía un agitado Tofú mientras acomodaba a su esposa en una camilla –respira hondo…todo saldrá bien

La pareja había llegado al hospital central de Nerima hacía unos cuantos minutos, seguramente la familia no tardaría en llegar también. Eran las 8:30 pm, el tráfico en la ciudad era un horror y la pobre mujer ya no podía más. Después de esperar 9 nueve meses, los fuertes dolores en el vientre ya se hacían presentes y eran casi una tortura. Tofú por su parte se ocupaba de habar con las enfermeras para autorizar de una vez por todas el comienzo del parto. En ese momento apareció el doctor Tsutomu, uno de los más conocidos obstetras de la zona y amigo además del futuro padre, el único problema era que aquel médico era de esas personas que van por la vida de un lado a otro sin preocupación alguna, teniendo el mismo tacto que un gorila y la misma desfachatez que un político.

-Kasumi, Tofú, buenas noches –dijo Tsutomu con ese fastidioso tono de tranquilidad en su voz -¿No me digan que ya es hora?

-Sí Tsutomu, es por eso que estamos aquí –contestó el galeno tratando de no perder la paciencia

-Tomémoslo con calma, llevémosla al quirófano y ahí evaluaremos la situación

-¡¿Evaluar la situación?!, ¡pero si ya es claro que el bebé está a punto de nacer! –era todo, Tofú ya estaba alterado, ¡Con un demonio! su primer hijo venía en camino, veía a su mujer sufriendo ¿y el sujeto quería que lo tomaran con calma?

-No hay necesidad de sobresaltarse –dijo el especialista provocando en Tofú ganas de ahorcarlo, por su parte, Kasumi trataba de contenerse pero poco faltaba para que los gritos comenzaran –Muy bien, en ese caso…enfermera, haga el favor de llevar a la paciente inmediatamente al quirófano y comience a prepararlo todo

La mujer acató la orden llevándose a la mayor de las Tendo a través de dos grandes puertas, detrás las seguían los dos doctores a paso rápido. Al entrar al cuarto de operaciones, el doctor Tsutomu fue con toda la paciencia del mundo hasta el baño, se lavó las manos, se colocó guantes, bata y cubre boca como si todo lo que tuviera en la vida fuera tiempo, mientras tanto, un par de enfermeras ubicaban a Kasumi en posición.

-¿Estas lista, querida? –dijo el joven médico a su esposa sujetándole la mano, ella asintió y trató de sonreír pese a su entrecortada respiración –No temas…estaré contigo

Justo en ese instante, Tofú se dio cuenta de algo que en su desesperación no había podido asimilar del todo, en menos de unos cuantos minutos ya sería padre oficialmente, su amada Kasumi le daría el regalo más hermoso de todos, un regalo que él tanto tiempo había estado esperando, finalmente.

-Oh Santo Dios… -murmuró –Un hijo…un hijo… ¡SERÉ PAPÁ! –gritó a todo pulmón levantando los brazos con fuerza en señal triunfal…lástima que justo en el momento en que realizó dicho movimiento, sin darse cuenta, alcanzó a golpear al doctor Tsutomu quien se acercaba a Kasumi para poder comenzar con su labor. El golpe hizo que el especialista perdiera el equilibrio y cayera noqueado al piso ante el espanto de las enfermeras y el desconcierto del propio Tofú.

-¡Doctor! –gritaron todas acudiendo al accidente

-Por todos los cielos –el joven galeno quiso ir en auxilio de su colega pero un grito desgarrador de una muy adolorida Kasumi le indicó que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo -¡Rápido, vayan por el doctor Arishima!

-Pero doctor Tofú, el doctor Tsutomu es el único obstetra que se encuentra de guardia hoy…usted tendrá que atender a su esposa

-¿Yo? –Las palabras de la enfermera le calaron en lo más profundo, ¿atenderla él mismo?, él era médico general, no tenía una especialidad en ginecología y mucho menos en obstetricia, pero tenía que hacer algo, eran Kasumi y su bebé de quien le estaban hablando. Y así, tragándose todo su temor, se preparó, rápidamente se colocó guantes y bata y recibió con sus propias manos al pequeño Hiroki, quien fue ni más ni menos que el primogénito de los nietos de Soun Tendo, estando de acuerdo con toda la familia en que era un chiquillo realmente encantador, igual que sus padres.

FIN DEL FASHBACK

**OOOOO**

-¿En serio hizo eso, doctor? –preguntó asombrado Ryoga al escuchar la narración del galeno. Al parecer y sin que se pusieran de acuerdo, los hombres y las mujeres charlaban en la misma sintonía alrededor del mismo tema de conversación.

-Así fue…no tuve otra opción

-Es impresionante, no sé si yo hubiera podido hacer lo mismo –dijo Mousse bastante ensimismado en la plática

-En especial si dejas al especialista fuera de combate –todos rieron ante el comentario de Ranma, incluso Tofú, aún recordaba con cierta vergüenza el accidental ojo morado que le había dejado implantado a su camarada, pero en fin, daba gracias de que todo había salido bien.

-Después de eso… -continuó hablando –el nacimiento de Saori fue pan comido, al ser nuestro segundo bebé, ya sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos, nos encontrábamos mucho más preparados…aunque…

-¿No me diga que ahora golpeó a una enfermera? –exclamó Genma ante varias miradas curiosas

-No, no, todo salió bien en esa ocasión, eso sólo que…fue durante el embarazo cuando Kasumi se puso un tanto…complicada

FLASHBACK DE TOFÚ

Una y media de una lluviosa madrugada era la hora que marcaba el reloj de muñeca del joven médico. Con el pantalón del pijama, una bata de dormir y pantuflas, bajaba la escalera de su casa, era un milagro que no hubiera caído al piso, ya que aunque se dejaba guiar por el barandal, la habitación estaba en penumbras, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y varios mechones de cabello caían por su frente impidiéndole todavía más la vista, eso sí, increíblemente tenía puestos sus anteojos. Se paró en seco en uno de los escalones y se dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas para poder despertar, pobre hombre, no había dormido como la gente en una larga temporada, el consultorio seguía siempre funcionando, Hiroki apenas tenía un año y Kasumi estaba esperando otro bebé más, dando como resultado un par de enormes ojeras en su rostro. Tofú dio un suspiro grande y llamó a su mujer.

-Querida, ¿éstas segura de que quieres helado de sandía justo ahora? –preguntó dirigiendo una temerosa mirada hacia una ventana, la lluvia era intensa, prácticamente el cielo se estaba cayendo.

-Sí, por favor… -en menos de un segundo una ansiosa y un tanto malhumorada Kasumi asomó su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto -ahh y un poco de comida mexicana también

-¡¿Comida mexicana?! –Tofú sabía que eran normales los antojos en mujeres embarazadas pero eso ya era ridículo, simplemente se limitó a inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba implorando fuerzas, no quería discutir con Kasumi, desde hacía tiempo que ni ella misma se soportaba y cuando los tranquilos se enojan…mejor no contradecirlos –De acuerdo, vendré en un momento

Así que, sin más remedio, el pobre galeno salió a buscar el helado y la comida mexicana. ¡Por favor, en dónde rayos se consigue comida mexicana en Japón!, pero Tofú lo hizo, tuvo que conducir hasta los barrios más recónditos de Tokio en medio de la tormentosa madrugada claro, pero lo hizo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No cabe duda…las mujeres enloquecen cuando están embarazadas –dijo el ojiazul con seguridad

-Es de esperarse, ellas tienen la fortuna de portar la semilla de la vida mientras nosotros sólo las contemplamos, como castigo debemos cumplir todos sus caprichos –dijo el rayo azul cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba todo lo que Nabiki le había hecho comprar en esa temporada, para acabar pronto, sólo diremos que no hubo tienda en Nerima que no fue vaciada por la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Y tú Kuno?... ¿Cómo fue para ti aquel día?

Al momento en que Ryoga formuló su pregunta, lo primero que se escuchó fue la risa desvergonzada de Ranma, después de todo, Akane y Nabiki eran hermanas y fue muy lógico que él, como buen cuñado estuviera presente en el nacimiento de la pequeña Nakuru, por lo cual había visto con sus propios ojos lo que había ocurrido en esa ocasión.

-Si quieres puedo contar la anécdota por ti, Kuno –habló conteniendo una carcajada, ante esto, Tatewaki respiró hondo y respondió con su siempre exagerada honorabilidad tratando de no parecer intimidado.

-No hace falta Saotome, me parece que en todo caso, me corresponde a mí relatar tal acontecimiento –dijo captando la total atención de cada uno de los presentes

FLASHBACK DE KUNO

-¿Señor Kuno? –preguntó una enfermera en voz alta mientras entraba en la sala de espera de la clínica, lugar dónde una familia entera se pasó toda una mañana aguardando por novedades.

-Soy yo –se levantó del sofá al oír su nombre y se acercó a la mujer quien lo llamaba

-Me alegra informarle que su esposa acaba de dar a luz a una preciosa bebé –ante tal anuncio, los alaridos de júbilo se dejaron escuchar por todo el hospital. Soun lloraba de felicidad al enterarse de que por tercera vez se había convertido en abuelo, Akane y Kasumi se abrazaron instintivamente compartiendo la misma alegría, Kodachi también se encontraba ahí acompañada de Sasuke, tal vez Nabiki nunca fue del agrado de la rosa negra en absoluto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al enterarse de que ya era tía, por su parte, el pequeño ninja no paraba de dar saltitos de entusiasmo.

-¿Ya…ya nació? –preguntó el nuevo papá desbordando emoción. Meses enteros habían planeado tal suceso, y más al enterarse por medio de los ultrasonidos de que era una niña a la que esperaban, a quien por supuesto ya le tenían preparada toda una habitación rosada llena de regalos, no cabía duda de que aquella pequeña sería la más consentida de Nerima. En ese momento, Kuno despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro, giró su cabeza y se encontró con un contento Ranma quien lo felicitaba dándole suaves palmadas en la espalada.

-Así es señor, muchas felicidades, dígame ¿le gustaría conocerla? –la enfermera no tuvo que preguntar dos veces, ya que Kuno respondió inmediatamente con un sonoro "por supuesto" –Entonces acompáñeme, los cuneros están por aquí

El joven asintió con la cabeza y por extraño que pareció en aquel instante, le pidió a Ranma que lo acompañara, quien en su defecto, aunque un tanto nervioso, no pudo negarse. Los tres, la enfermera, Ranma y Kuno caminaron por un amplio pasillo, Nabiki, a petición de su millonario esposo, estaba siendo trasladada a uno de los mejores y más costosos cuartos de la clínica, era por eso que la recién nacida estaba por el momento en los cuneros, teniendo así los máximos cuidados y una total y bien pagada atención.

-Aquí es –la enfermera por fin se detuvo y señaló una habitación con gran cristal a modo de pared por donde se podían visualizar varias pequeñas cunas, cada una de ellas alojando a un bebé –Es ella señor, ¿la ve?, la pequeña con la manta rosada

A falta de contestación, la mujer entró a la habitación, con sumo cuidado cargó a la niña y se acercó con ella al cristal para que de ese modo el joven padre pudiera observarla de cerca. Ante esto Kuno Tatewaki quedó estupefacto, impactado, sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez esa diminuta y delicada carita, no podía moverse, de lo único que estaba consiente era de aquel coro de ángeles cantando a su alrededor.

-Vaya, es muy linda –dijo Ranma acercándose también al vidrio -¿no te parece Kuno?... –no hubo respuesta -¿Kuno?... –el ojiazul giró su cuerpo pero no vió a nadie a su lado, eso hasta que dirigió su vista hacia abajo -¡Kuno!

El millonario estaba tumbado en el suelo tieso como una tabla, al parecer había caído desmayado con una mueca tonta y una sonrisa soñadora dibujada en su rostro. Inmediatamente, la enfermera dejó a la niña en su cuna y salió del cuarto para socorrer al pobre muchacho.

-¡Señor Kuno, por favor!... ¡señor Kuno! –exclamaba la mujer abanicándolo con su mano

-Déjeme intentar –dijo Ranma para enseguida inclinarse y darle unas buenas bofetadas -¡DESPIERTA…REACCIONA…KUNOOO!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**OOOOO**

-¿Se desmayó? –preguntó Ukyo muy sorprendida, ahora era Nabiki la que contaba la historia y al parecer había impresionado a la mayoría

-Bueno, eso fue lo que la enfermera me comentó, que mi queridísimo marido había flaqueado al momento de ver por primera vez a Nakuru…aunque claro, el segundo desmayo ya fue el colmo

-¿Segundo? –la pregunta de Shampoo hizo sonreír a las hermanas ya que las tres lo habían presenciado.

-Así es –suspiró Nabiki –Sucedió cuando todos estábamos en el cuarto del hospital, yo ya me encontraba estable así que el doctor permitió que papá, Akane, Kasumi y Tofú entraran a verme y a conocer a la bebé, ¿Lo recuerdan?

-Cómo olvidarlo, estábamos todos ahí, Kasumi tenía a Nakuru en sus brazos cuando de repente entró Ranma en la habitación acompañado de Kuno, quien ahora que lo recuerdo, se veía bastante pálido

-Pues claro Akane, al parecer se estaba recuperando del primer desmayo

-Todo fue tan extraño –dijo ahora Kasumi –Kuno entró en el cuarto, me pidió cargar a la pequeña, yo se la entregué, él la observó por un instante y luego le pidió a Akane que la sostuviera, para enseguida caer al piso

-Mi maridito tiene la molesta costumbre de sobreactuar un poco, menos mal que Ranma se encargó de revivirlo –y por revivirlo, Nabiki se refería a otra buena tunda

-Ustedes no tener idea de lo que es un esposo sobreactuando –Shampoo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó la cocinera haciendo que ahora todas las miradas pasaran a la amazona quien a su vez observó a la abuela y a Kasumi asintiendo con la cabeza

-Cuando Liang nació, Mousse ponerse loco

**OOOOOO**

-Digamos que sólo me exalté un poco –mencionó Mousse evitando toda mirada

Al momento en que Kuno terminó con su anécdota y después de recibir las respectivas burlas, el grupo de hombres ahora enfocó toda su atención hacia cierto muchacho de anteojos, dando a entender que era su turno de hablar.

-Vamos, Mousse cuéntanos qué sucedió, no pudiste haber actuado peor que Kuno –dijo Ranma dándole pequeños golpes con el codo

-Ya se los dije, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal –todos, incluidos Genma, Soun y Happosai fruncieron el ceño ante la desganada respuesta del chico amazona, pero él no pudo evitar sentir un par de acusadores ojos que lo miraban con las cejas levantadas –Oh por favor doctor Tofú, no me mire así

-Así que el noble galeno tiene conocimiento de la historia –acusó Kuno

-Díganos doctor, ¿cómo fue?

-Lo lamento Ryoga, pero no puedo relatar nada si Mousse no lo desea, aunque es una lástima

-¡Demonios, está bien, está bien, les contaré! –exclamó con resignación al escuchar el reproche

FLASHBACK DE MOUSSE

Mousse caminaba de una lado a otro por el Neko Haten, iba, venía, entraba, salía, subía y bajaba sin parar, menos mal que eran las 10:30 de la noche de un domingo y el restaurante estaba vacío, de lo contrario no hubiese sido extraño que el joven pasara literalmente por encima de los clientes. Estaba muy nervioso, mejor dicho ansioso, no dejaba de mirar el reloj de pared, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado esperando? ¿una hora?, no tenía idea, se había comenzado a impacientar al cabo de los 15 minutos.

-Rayos, ya tardaron demasiado –dijo en voz baja para continuar con su ir y venir por todo el lugar. En su mente circulaban cientos de pensamientos, todos enfocados en una sola cosa, en unos cuantos momentos más se convertiría en padre.

Siguió caminando y bebió un poco de agua, estaba preocupado, se suponía que el bebé nacería dentro de dos semanas más, sin embargo, esa tarde Shampoo había comenzado a quejarse de terribles dolores en el vientre, dando como resultado un drástico cambio de planes para la familia amazona. La abuela, y sus dos muchachos tenían ya organizado un viaje de regreso a China para que fuera la aldea el lugar del nacimiento del pequeño, pero por lo visto, tal viaje ya no sería posible, así que como especie de consuelo y asimismo siguiendo las milenarias tradiciones de la supremacía femenina, Cologne indicó que su tataranieto nacería en el hogar de los futuros padres, es decir, en el Neko Haten y no en uno de esos hospitales modernos y costosos, teniendo permiso además únicamente los familiares para estar presentes en el parto y nadie más, así lo marcaba el ritual de nacimiento amazónico, fue por eso que nadie vió la enorme ansiedad de Mousse, a excepción de contadas personas, Shampoo, Cologne, Kasumi y el doctor Tofú. Éstos últimos habían estado ahí a petición de la joven quien alegó que la abuela no se bastaría sola para atender el nacimiento, así que ¿quién mejor para ayudar en un momento así, que la pareja más discreta y responsable de Nerima?

Mousse sacudió su cabeza y se comenzó a morder las pocas uñas que le quedaban, era desesperante estar aguardando por tanto tiempo estando solo en el restaurante, mientras que en el piso de arriba todos atendían a su esposa y nadie se dignaba a bajar para informarle de la situación. De repente, estando ya al borde de la histeria, el teléfono sonó casi provocándole un paro cardiaco.

-¿Si…diga? –respondió alzando la bocina del aparato, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz al otro lado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -¿Madre?... ¿Mamá eres tú?...ohh pero qué alegría me da oírte…sí, Shampoo está dando a luz en éste preciso instante…sí Cologne está con ella… ¿nervioso?.. .no estoy nervioso, ¿por qué piensas que estoy nervioso?, estoy tranquilo, de verdad...mamá yo no…está bien, puede que tenga un poco de nervios pero…

-¿Mousse? –el muchacho paró de hablar al escuchar a Tofú detrás suyo, giró su cuerpo y se encontró con el médico y con Kasumi–Ya nació tu bebé Mousse…fue un niño, él y Shampoo están en perfecto estado

-¿Un…un niño?- el joven amazona abrió sus ojos como dos platos y una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en su cara

-Así es, muchas felicidades –mencionó Kasumi para después ver a Mousse pegar un grito

-¡AAAAHHH JAJAJA, SSSIIIIII, TENGO UN HIJO, UN NIÑO, SOY PADRE! –rió lleno de júbilo, entonces se pegó el teléfono a su oído de nuevo -¡MAMÁ, FUE UN NIÑO, UN NIÑO, ¿TE LO IMAGINAS?, UN NIÑO…! –dijo para después comenzar a saltar como un loco por todo el restaurante

Tofú y Kasumi observaron la alegría de Mousse para luego tomar sus cosas y acercarse a la salida, pero antes de que abrieran la puerta, el joven de lentes los detuvo, se acercó a Kasumi, la cargó y para su sorpresa le dió un par de vueltas en el aire.

-¡DOCTOR TOFÚ, ¿YA LO SABE?, ES UN NIÑO, TENGO UN NIÑO! –exclamó zarandeando al pobre galeno por los hombros

-Sí, lo sé –respondió tratando de sonreír con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, entonces Mousse hizo lo inesperado y besó ambas mejillas de Tofú para después subir saltando las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto en donde lo esperaban la abuela, Shampoo y el bebé, que por si no quedó claro, fue un niño.

-¿_Hola?… ¿Mousse, hijo?...operadora se cortó la comunicación… ¿hola? –_se escuchaba por el teléfono que el chico había dejado sin colgar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**OOOOO**

**-**Tal y como lo digo, los gritos de Mousse escucharse por todo restaurante, cuando entró en habitación nos abrazó a mí y a Liang y por poco nos asfixia

Shampoo terminó de hablar y pudo observar varias miradas dirigidas hacia ella, nunca imaginaron que la emoción de Mousse hubiese sido tanta, aunque era de esperarse, en la aldea amazona fue todo un honor que el primer tataranieto de la sabia matriarca Cologne fuese un varón.

-Ja, al menos Mousse sí supo llegar a tu habitación a tiempo –comentó la castaña desviando la plática nuevamente, siendo ahora ella el centro de atención

-Ukyo, no me digas que Ryoga…

**OOOOOO**

-¿Te perdiste en el hospital? –dijo el joven de lentes al terminar finalmente su propio relato, para ahora comenzar con el interrogatorio para el chico de la pañoleta

-Vamos, ¿de qué se sorprenden?, es de P-chan de quien estamos hablando

-¡Raaanmaa! –algunas cosas nunca cambian a pesar de los años

-Tranquilo, era sólo una broma

-Adelante camarada, es tu turno de amenizar la charla –habló Kuno dirigiéndose a Ryoga quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante tan bochornoso recuerdo

-Pe…pero…ahhh, de acuerdo

FLASHBACK DE RYOGA

-Disculpe ¿me podría indicar dónde queda el cuarto 212?

-Sí claro, siga éste pasillo y luego a la izquierda, no hay modo de perderse –para Ryoga Hibiki siempre había un modo de perderse, y así la enfermera le dibujara un mapa en la frente, el sentido de orientación del muchacho era irremediable.

Ukyo y Ryoga habían llegado a la clínica a las 7:00 de la mañana, todo lo habían planeado cuidadosamente desde hacía varias semanas, no querían que surgiera ningún imprevisto, incluso los padres del chico perdido ya estaban en camino para conocer a su nueva nieta. Hasta ese momento las cosas marchaban bien, se presentaron a tiempo al hospital, el parto había sido todo un éxito, ninguna complicación, la pequeña estaba fuerte, muy sana y Ukyo comenzaba a recuperarse rápidamente, el padre de Ukyo estaba presente al igual que toda la "tropa", todo era perfecto…eso, hasta que a Ryoga se le ocurrió encaminarse hacia la habitación donde se encontraban su esposa e hija.

Al nacer la pequeña, una enfermera informó inmediatamente del suceso a todos los que aguardaban en la sala de espera, el chico perdido, lógicamente y estando de acuerdo con su suegro, quiso ser el primero en conocer a su bebé así que, desbordando emoción, siguió a la enfermera por un largo pasillo, al caminar parecía flotar, en su rostro había una sonrisa tonta y su mente estaba llena de imágenes de cunas, biberones, sonajas y carriolas, maravilloso…fue una pena que al estar tan distraído, haya chocado de frente contra una puerta que fue abierta repentinamente por una descuidada anciana en silla de ruedas, con el impacto Ryoga cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento por unos instantes, cuando dejó de ver estrellas, se levantó y trató de seguir su camino pero perdió de vista a la enfermera que lo estaba guiando, entonces con un enorme moretón en su frente comenzó a dar pasos torpes, claro que ahora no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Ryoga cruzó pasillos, abrió puertas, subió y bajó escaleras y ascensores, nada, no había rastro de la habitación que buscaba, el único milagro fue que en ningún momento puso un pie fuera del hospital, cada vez que veía las señales "Salida" o "Salida de Emergencia" en alguna puerta, ni siquiera se atrevía acercarse, sabía que si lo hacía correría el riesgo de acabar en Dios sabe dónde, llevándole días, incluso meses poder ubicarse.

-¡Demonios!… ¡No es posible que esto me esté pasando precisamente hoy! –decía mientras se jalaba el cabello, estaba ya desesperado.

En la sala de espera, el sr. Kuonji echaba chispas, estaba bien que Ryoga era el esposo de su hija y que quisiera estar todo el tiempo con ella y con su bebé pero eso ya era el colmo, definitivamente el chico perdido estaba abusando de la estima y del agrado que su suegro le tenía, él también quería conocer a su nieta, estaba en su derecho, pero aquel muchacho desvergonzado y malagradecido no era más que un egoísta, o eso era lo que pensaba el padre de la cocinera, ¿O ustedes qué pensarían después de estar esperando por casi una hora?. Así que sin escuchar a nadie, el sr. Kuonji se puso de pie y sin el permiso de la enfermera, del doctor, ni mucho menos de Ryoga, se encaminó hacia la habitación de la castaña, ignorando que el joven de la pañoleta llevaba todo el tiempo dando vueltas y vueltas por la clínica.

-¡Largo de aquí!-gritó un furioso hombre mientras lanzaba a un apenado Ryoga fuera de la habitación

-¡Lo lamento! –dijo el chico perdido antes de sentir la puerta golpear su nariz, ¿cómo iba a saber que en esa alcoba aquel hombre estaba cambiándose de ropa? no fue su intención espiarlo, estaba buscando a Ukyo solamente.

Con ese ya era su décimo intento, había abierto tantos cuartos equivocados que ya hasta miedo tenía por lo que se encontraría en el siguiente. La primera vez encontró a un niño llorón y escandaloso con una pierna rota, después al abrir otra puerta, fue recibido por los sermones de un convaleciente anciano cascarrabias quien no lo dejó ir hasta que un doctor llegó, enseguida fue abofeteado por una mujer cincuentona por su falta de educación al entrar en una habitación sin permiso, y para colmo fue perseguido por una empalagosa, gorda y fea enfermera quien insistía en curar el moretón que tenía Ryoga en la frente.

Finalmente, después de cuatro horas, Ryoga escuchó un coro celestial al ver el número 212 frente a él, casi arrastrándose, con la ropa algo rota y sudor en su rostro abrió lentamente la puerta rogando que fuese la habitación correcta. Dos noticas, una buena y una mala, la buena fue que en una cama estaba Ukyo cargando lo que parecía ser una pequeña muñeca, efectivamente por fin había llegado a su destino, la mala, fue encontrarse con el rostro inquisidor de su suegro.

-¡¿Quieres decirme dónde diantres estabas, muchacho?! –dijo el sr. Kuonji jalándolo del hombro, el hombre estaba fúrico, horas antes, cuando llegó a la habitación estaba dispuesto a llamarle la atención a su yerno por su abuso de confianza, pero al entrar y ver a su hija y a su nieta completamente solas, no pudo evitar indignarse aún más –¡Pero qué falta de responsabilidad Ryoga…Ukyo, mi nieta y yo hemos estado esperándote por más de cuatro horas y tú no apareces, habrase visto tal descaro!

-Yo…por favor permítame señor…lo que sucedió fue que… -apenas podía hablar, años le habían costado ganarse la aprobación de su suegro

-Te perdiste ¿no es cierto? –habló Ukyo frunciendo el ceño a lo que Ryoga asintió tímidamente

Eso lo explicaba todo, y aunque la castaña y su padre seguían molestos, el ambiente se armonizó completamente cuando Ryoga tomó en sus brazos por primera vez a su adorada hijita, y no pudo evitar pensar que si para sentir aquella inmensa felicidad debía cruzar el mundo entero, lo haría las veces que fuese necesario.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vaya, cuatro horas perdido –dijo Ranma al terminar Ryoga su anécdota –sólo tú, P-chan

-Ya cállate, no fue nada gracioso, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar en un hospital –todos rieron, definitivamente el sentido de orientación del chico de la pañoleta era increíble, en sentido figurado claro.

-Bueno, al parecer las damas ya se han demorado bastante en la cocina –mencionó Kuno

-Es cierto, mejor voy a ver qué ocurre

-No tan rápido Ranma –Mousse lo detuvo del brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie –Tú eres el único que falta por contar su historia

-Oh vamos, si creen que yo hice algo ridículo como todos ustedes, están equivocados

-Bien, entonces no tendrás ningún problema en contárnoslo –dijo ahora Ryoga

-Pues…yo no tengo por qué contarles –el ojiazul comenzó a ponerse repentinamente nervioso, algo poco común en él –además…todo resultó…

**OOOOOO**

-¡Un desastre! –dijo Akane alzando la voz en la cocina. Como Ranma, la menor de las Tendo era la única que faltaba por narrar su respectiva vivencia y después de escuchar las de todas, no se quiso quedar atrás, así que, al contrario de su esposo, ella accedió rápidamente a la charla, ya que además era una muy buena oportunidad de burlarse solo poco de su querido marido.

-Adelante querida –mencionó Nodoka con picardía –seguramente les resultará entretenido

FLASHBACK DE AKANE

Dos y media de la madrugada de un sábado, la casa Saotome-Tendo estaba en completo silencio, en completa calma, sólo los suaves respiros de personas durmiendo eran los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse, hasta que…

-Ran…Ranma… -exclamó Akane mientras se revolvía con incomodidad entre la cama sacudiendo a suavemente a su dormido esposo. La joven tenía ya casi nueve meses de embarazo y esos molestos dolores en el vientre podían indicar sólo una cosa.

-MMM…–fue lo único que respondió un somnoliento ojiazul mientras se daba la vuelta en el cochón y se cubría hasta la cabeza con la sábana

-¡Ranma! –gritó ahora con algo de ansiedad

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Akane? –dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

-¡Despierta!...creo…creo que ya…ya es hora…

-Por favor Akane, estoy muy cansado, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano y no… ¡¿YA ES HORA?! –gritó de repente al asimilar en su cabeza las palabras de Akane, sin pensarlo se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercó a ella -¡¿Estas segura?!... ¡¿Ya es hora?!

-Si…si…ha llegado el…momento –habló la peliazul mientras hacía muecas de dolor

-¡Oh Santo Dios…tranquila Akane respira, inhala, exhala…! –dijo Ranma para luego correr al pasillo y gritar como loco –¡Mamá, papá, tío Soun, maestro!...¡Vengan rápido!

-¿Qué sucede hijo? –la primera en aparecer fue Nodoka seguida de los demás adultos

-¡Auxilio…Akane…hospital…el bebé…ya es hora! –Ranma corría de un lado para otro sin siquiera poder formular oraciones completas

Nodoka fue la primera en entrar al cuarto de la joven pareja para auxiliar inmediatamente a la chica, Soun lloraba de felicidad al saber que la más pequeña de sus hijas al fin sería madre y Genma y Happosai trataban de hacer reaccionar a Ranma, era un tanto contradictorio ver al gran y valiente artista marcial temblando como una hoja sin saber qué hacer.

-Cálmense todos –ordenó la sra. Saotome –Bien, Genma y Soun vayan abajo y encárguense de tener listo el auto, maestro, usted llame a Nabiki y a Kasumi, hágales saber que Akane está a punto de dar a luz y tú Ranma…

-¡¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?! –preguntó antes de que su madre pudiera decirlo

-Ayúdame con Akane, bajaremos las escaleras hasta el recibidor

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, todos acataron las tareas encomendadas inmediatamente. La peliazul, sintiéndose cada vez más pesada y a la vez frágil, apoyó su cuerpo en los hombros de Ranma y de su suegra quienes bajaban cada escalón con sumo cuidado. Al llegar a la estancia, sentaron a Akane en un pequeño sofá mientras ella se sujetaba el vientre.

-Tranquila querida, en un momento nos iremos –nuevamente la maternal voz de Nodoka logró serenarla

-Esperen…falta…falta mi bolso…es importante –y vaya que lo era, por sugerencia de sus hermanas, semanas antes Akane había preparado una mochila con todo lo necesario para después del parto: ropa para ella y para el bebé, biberones, mantas, artículos de aseo personal, etc.

Ranma tropezó más de una vez al ir a buscar el bendito bolso a la habitación y cuando estuvo de regreso, se encontró con su padre quien le dijo que el auto, el cual era un simple modelo clásico que por cierto habían adquirido algunos meses atrás, ya se encontraba listo, fue entonces cuando la adrenalina recorrió una vez más el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-¡Vamos mamá, el auto ya está afuera, no hay tiempo que perder! –exclamó sin darles la oportunidad a Nodoka o a Akane de responder

Finalmente salieron a la calle, la madrugada era fría, al contrario de la cabeza de Ranma. Lanzó la mochila de Akane en la cajuela del auto, se colocó frente al volante y espero a que su familia subiera también al vehículo, una vez preparados, arrancó el motor y pisó el acelerador.

-Ranma… -mencionó su madre desde el asiento trasero

-Lo sé mamá, en un momento llegaremos –respondió él sin quitar la vista del camino

-Hijo…

-Ya llamaron al doctor Tofú, no te preocupes

-Muy bien, pero Ranma…

-No hay por qué entrar en pánico mamá, falta poco –mencionó como si él fuese la persona más calmada del mundo, era obvio que Nodoka trataba de decirle algo importante pero en su mente sólo existía un pensamiento: llegar al hospital y rápido.

-Por favor escucha hijo…

-Listo, hemos llegado –frenó el carro pero antes de bajar, un grito general lo detuvo

-¡RANMAAA! –exclamaron todos a unísono

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No olvidaste algo, hijo? –Ranma se extrañó un poco ante la pregunta de su madre pero aún así comenzó a enumerar todo lo que en ese momento era necesario

-No lo creo… tenemos biberones, ropa, mantas, todo en orden, ¿cierto Akane?... ¡¿AKANE?! –sí, en su ansiedad el ojiazul había olvidado lo más importante, a Akane.

El chico sudó frío, ¿Cómo fue posible semejante descuido?, sin tardarse ni medio segundo y después de que bajaron todos del auto para dirigirse al hospital, Ranma salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el dojo donde una muy molesta Akane lo esperaba.

-¡RAANMAA ERES UN IDIOTA!... ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme aquí?! –decía la futura mamá mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y si no hubiese sido por el embarazo Ranma ya se encontraría atravesando el techo de la casa.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento! –decía mientras la sujetaba para subirla al auto

-¡Urrggg eres un cretino! –Esta vez Ranma soportó sin quejarse todos y cada uno de los insultos que Akane le dijo durante el camino, ésta vez estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Al llegar al hospital fueron recibidos por varias enfermeras quienes llevaron a la peliazul hacia el quirófano siendo acompañada por Nodoka y por Kasumi quien ya se encontraba ahí junto con Tofú, Kuno y Nabiki igualmente habían llegado, los demás tuvieron que resignarse a esperar pero después de unas inaguantables horas, el impaciente ojiazul por fin fue llamado a la habitación de su esposa.

Con las rodillas temblando abrió la puerta del cuarto, ahí estaba su madre con una sonrisa radiante, a un lado, en la cama se encontraba Akane con su mirada clavada en lo que sus brazos sostenían. Ranma se acercó, Nodoka le dio un gran abrazo para luego retirarse, dejando a la nueva familia a solas por un momento.

-Akane… -pronunció él un tanto temeroso

-Mira Ranma…acércate –el joven lo hizo y sus ojos vieron por primera vez un pedacito de cielo –Es tu hijo

Ranma no supo qué responder ante tal anuncio, simplemente sintió latir su corazón, un latido fuerte y pronunciado. Impulsiva y cuidadosamente abrazó a Akane y después acercó su mano a esa carita tan perfecta y la acarició, fue entonces cuando el pequeño abrió con lentitud sus ojos.

-Ranma… son azules…como los tuyos –dijo Akane embelesada, por su parte el artista marcial dejó escapar una risita de orgullo y un par de lágrimas de felicidad, que ahora por supuesto se niega a reconocer –Nuestro pequeño Kei

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Al final todo resultó bien, pero Ranma definitivamente es un cretino

-No fue su culpa, aunque Ranchan no quiera admitirlo estaba muy nervioso

-Hombres nerviosos hacer tonterías –todas estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario de Shampoo, ya que aunque no exista el marido perfecto, sí existe el marido ideal y cada una de ellas lo tenía.

-Bueno mujercitas creo que ya ha sido suficiente charla

-Cologne tiene razón queridas, es mejor llevarles la comida a los niños y a los muchachos –y haciendo caso a las mayores, las cinco jóvenes comenzaron a llevar la comida al dojo

**OOOOOOOO**

-¿Y te atreves a llamarme a mí distraído? –dijo Ryoga cuando Ranma terminó su relato, siendo interrumpido varias veces claro, por Soun, Genma y Happosai quienes se encargaron de recordar algunos puntos que el ojiazul "olvidó" mencionar

-Dejen ya de fastidiarme, lo admito, fue un error grave

-Aquella infamia sobre pasa cualquier nivel de gravedad, Saotome –añadió Kuno

-Vamos, tranquilos, todos nosotros nos vimos en aprietos de una u otra forma aquel día tan importante ¿O no? –habló el doctor Tofú amenizando nuevamente el ambiente, después de todo cada uno de ellos tenía su anécdota en particular y a pesar de incidente del pastel con el que comenzó la pequeña fiesta, todos la habían pasado muy bien.

Las risas continuaron hasta que se escuchó la puerta del dojo abrirse, dando paso a las mujeres quienes traían consigo varios y enormes platones de comida, para después ver a un grupo de niños cansados y hambrientos que gustosos se sentaron a devorar los alimentos.

Al parecer la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kei Saotome había resultado todo un éxito. Después de comer hubo un rato más de juegos y charlas para los pequeños y los mayores respectivamente y al terminar, la celebración concluyó con broche de oro al cortar la nueva tarta que había en la mesa, Kei sopló las 10 velitas y todo terminó satisfactoriamente a temprana hora de la noche.

-Buenas noches cariño –dijo Akane a su hijo justo a la hora de dormir, hacían ya un par de horas de que todos los invitados se habían marchado, dejando al pequeño Saotome un tanto agotado

-Buenas noches mamá

-Dime, ¿la pasaste bien hoy? –entró Ranma a la habitación del niño

-Sí, todo fue genial…aunque –dijo algo dudoso al recordar aquel partido del soccer que había tenido con sus amigos y en especial cierto acontecimiento que había tenido que ver con una pequeña castaña. El niño sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar ese molesto sonrojo que últimamente solía aparecer en su rostro y luego respondió –No, nada, mañana les cuento

-Como quieras, hasta mañana Kei –mencionó su padre dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente seguido de la peliazul quien hizo lo mismo, ambos apagaron la luz del cuarto y salieron en silencio

-Mmm ¿qué crees que le haya sucedido hoy? –preguntó Akane a Ranma estando curiosa ante la actitud del chiquillo

-Déjalo, cosas de niños –dijo él restándole importancia mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir, había sido un día agotador –A propósito Akane, ¿de qué tanto hablaban tú y las demás chicas hoy?, sus risas se escuchaban hasta el dojo

-Nada en especial ¿Por qué? –respondió ella con picardía al recordar cada una de las anécdotas

-Nada en especial –dijo Ranma con la misma sonrisa traviesa para enseguida darle un beso a su esposa y recostarse para dormir –Descansa Akane

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III

**Por fin terminé este largo capítulo, les confieso que llegué a odiarlo, no porque no me gustara, sino porque estaba ansiosa por terminarlo, pero ya saben, los deberes cotidianos y la falta de inspiración no eran de mucha ayuda, es por eso que como compensación a mi tardanza decidí regresar con éste capítulo especialmente largo, espero que no haya sido contraproducente y no les haya resultado muy pesado.**

**Debo admitir que en éste episodio me salí un poco del contexto central de la historia que en éste caso son "los niños" y todo lo que sucede alrededor de ellos, pero es que ya extrañaba bastante a mis personajes principales ya que aunque ya hayan crecido, siguen siendo los protagonistas. **

**En fin ¿les gustó?, espero que sí, me esforcé mucho para darles una visión clara de las diferentes perspectivas del nacimiento de cada uno de los niños, me resultó un poco difícil ya que yo aún no soy mamá y pues en realidad no sé lo que es pasar por un parto, más añadirle un poco de comedia lo hizo un tanto más complicado, de cualquier forma espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**Les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo introduciré a un nuevo personaje, ¿quizá un villano?, aún no lo sé pero les prometo actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible.**

**Muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, me ponen muy contenta y hacen que me sienta inspirada.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Nabiki-san.**


End file.
